Cuando todo cambió
by leah-fedric
Summary: La vida de Sakura no es muy facil ni alegre pero todo cambia despues del asesinato de su madre y la humillacion que su novio Sasuke la hace pasar. Ahora dos jovenes aparecer ofreciendole una alternativa que su madre preparó antes de morir
1. Chapter 1

Este fic es puro Sasusaku pero quiero poner a Sakura como alguien que cambia a raíz de muchos problemas y al final ella sabrá lo que es verdaderamente importante en su vida al igual que Sasuke, ya me canse de siempre sea Sakura la que este detrás de Sasuke pero esta vez será al revés, QUE SASUKE SUFRA UN POCO TAMBIEN!!!!!

Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenece, todos ellos son de Masashi Kishimoto pero la trama y los personajes como Leah y Alexandr si son obra mía y de mi imaginación **

Disfruten----Narracion

**Disfruten---dialogos**

_Disfruten--- pensamientos_

Capitulo 1 No todo en la vida es fácil

En la vida mucho creen que se puede ser feliz con cosas materiales pero eso no es la verdad. La vida nos hace afrontar muchos obstáculos y hay veces que nos preguntamos si alguna vez podremos superar nuestros problemas. Eso era lo que Sakura pensaba, antes de llegar a esta conclusión tuvo que pasar por muchos y muy complicados problemas. Pero comenzare por contar como Sakura concluyo que la vida no vale la pena si no tienes seres amados que te acompañen a través de ese largo camino que todos conocemos como vida.

Sakura Iwatari Haruno era la hija de Kaoru Iwatari y Emiko Haruno. Su apariencia era muy similar a la de su madre: cabello rosa brillante, ojos verde jade y una hermosura oculta bajo toda la ropa que Sakura usaba para pasar desapercibida. Su carácter era muy tranquilo y dulce, así era como su madre le enseño a ser pero cuando estaban solas Sakura era mas abierta y menos tímida, aparte de que Sakura poseía otro "yo" dentro de ella que expresaba todo lo que ella se guardaba y se llama Inner. Kaoru se mantenía en el trabajo y nunca mostraba interés alguno ni en su esposa ni en su hija, que según el era una vergüenza para toda la familia. Emiko siempre protegía a Sakura de Kaoru y por mas que trataran de denunciar que el las maltrataba nadie las tomaba en cuenta.

En el colegio Konoha Academy, Sakura era una de las mejores estudiantes, su rendimiento era perfecto y su conducta era ejemplar. No era la más popular y eso a menudo le ocasionaba muchos problemas porque los demás alumnos la molestaban con su amplia frente y con que ella era una nerd. Uno de los grupos que más la molestaba eran los Reyes de Konoha, conformado por Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga, TenTen Aoshi y Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura estaba enamorada desde los 7 años de Sasuke y por su naturaleza tímida nunca se atrevió a decirle nada.

Un día de la nada Sasuke se acerco a ella diciéndole que desde ese dia ella seria su novia, sorprendiendo a más de alguno. La pregunta que todos se hacían era ¿como era que el chico mas popular quisiera a la mas nerd de novia? Pero Sasuke nunca dio razones ni explicaciones de su decisión así que nadie siguió cuestionándose el asunto. Y aquí es donde comienzo a relatar lo que le sucedió para que Sakura cambiara su idea de la vida.

Era un día muy normal en la casa de Sakura, ella se encontraba comiendo su desayuno cuando su padre entro a la cocina muy molesto.

**Buenos días, padre **– dijo Sakura con la cabeza baja.

Kaoru ni se molesto en responderle a su hija sino que siguió arreglando sus cosas para irse al trabajo, cuando entro Emiko con su cara cubierta de lagrimas y un golpe en la frente.

**Te lo advertí Kaoru**– dijo Emiko muy molesta– **me llevare a Sakura y te voy a denunciar ante la policía**- en sus 16 años de vida Sakura jamás vio tan molesta a su madre–** no eres mas que un maldito abusador y cobarde**- Kaoru ante esto se detuvo.

**Mira estúpida muje**r– dijo con rabia en hombre–**no me importa lo que hagas tu ni esa estúpida mocosa que tanto proteges pero no dejaré que me avergüencen frente a todo el mundo**–Kaoru no podía permitir que todos se enteraran que no podía mantener estable su matrimonio.

**Eso es todo lo que te importa **–grito la mujer–**Sakura ve a la academia cuando regreses nos iremos de esta casa**–Emiko estaba muy decidida a sacar a su hija de allí por más que amara a su marido el ya no era el mismo con el se casó.

Sakura tomo sus cosas y salió lo más rápido que pudo, no sin antes voltear a ver a su madre, quien le regalo una pequeña sonrisa. _Ya no aguanto más estas peleas_ pensó Sakura mientras caminaba a la academia. Al llegar se encamino hacia donde estaban sus "amigos" si es que se pueden llamar amigos a los que nunca te incluyen en nada y solo te hacen burla, pero eran lo más cercano a unos amigos que Sakura tenia. Caminando con la cabeza baja se paro al lado de su novio, con quien ya llevaba 4 meses, pero ni Sasuke ni los otros notaron su presencia. Sakura era muy atenta con todos ellos, les hacía favores, los ayudaba con sus tareas, etc. Pero nadie se lo agradecía. Con Sasuke era tan cariñosa que cualquiera que notara como ella esta al pendiente de el quisiera que Sakura fuera su novia pero nadie nunca lo notaria. Ese día llego una nueva estudiante a la clase, era muy bonita de pelo castaño, ojos cafés, su cara de piel suave y pecosa, y de ultimo un cuerpo envidiable escasamente cubierto con ropa reveladora. Haruka Kenotawa era su nombre y llamo la atención muy fácilmente, especialmente de Sasuke. A pesar de ser frio y callado no podía evitar fijarse en una mujer llamativa, especialmente cuando su novia no tenia nada que ofrecer, según el.

Si normalmente, Sakura, era ignorada hoy fue desplazada totalmente. Su lugar en la mesa de la cafetería fue ocupado por Haruka, sus "amigos" le hablaban solo a Haruka, incluso hasta su novio estaba mas tiempo con Haruka que con ella. Al final del dia nadie se despidió de Sakura, sino que todos se subieron a la limosina de Sasuke y se fueron, dejándola parada frente al parqueo. Sin más que decir Sakura comenzó a caminar de regreso a su casa. Cuando llego se sorprendió al ver que la puerta estaba abierta y no solo eso sino que cuando entro toda la casa estaba hecha un desastre.

**Mama**–dijo Sakura buscando a su madre por todos lados**– ¿Dónde estas mamá?** –ahora si estaba muy preocupada. Al final de la cocina había pequeñas manchas de sangre en el piso y Sakura las siguió esperando no encontrar lo peor. Al subir las escaleras vio a su madre a la mitad del pasillo cubierta de cortadas y golpes, pero lo mas grave era una apuñalada en el estomago.

**Sa-sakura cari-ño** – dijo Emiko entre jadeos – **prométeme que serás fuerte**- dijo Emiko tocando la mejilla de su hija

**No mamá**– Sakura lloraba mientras agarraba la mono de su madre–**no me dijes por favor**–lagrimas no paraban de brotar de los bellos ojos verdes de Sakura.

**Cari-ño quie-ro que de-muestres tu fuer-za a to-dos** – Emiko comenzó a cerrar sus ojos **– recuer-da que te a-mo no im-por-ta lo que pa-se**–después de esto la mano de Emiko cayo sin vida al lado del cuerpo.

**NO!!!! Mamá no te vayas**–gritaba angustiada Sakura.

De repente un hombre salió de las sombras con un cuchillo ensangrentado en su mano. –**Me tomo mucho acabar con la mujer pero contigo me será mas fácil**– dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

**¿Quién es usted?** –Pregunto Sakura mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de su madre.

**Yo soy al que tu padre contrato para acabar contigo y con tu madre**–dijo antes de abalanzarse sobre Sakura. Por suerte Sakura se levanto y corrió a lo más cercano que era un closet y se metió cerrando la puerta frente al hombre. Con dificultad saco su celular y marco el número de Sasuke.

_**Hola**_–_dijo Sasuke del otro lado de la línea._

**Sa-sasuke soy Sa-kura nece-sito que ven-vengas a mi ca-sa**–dijo Sakura entre sollozos.

_**Hmp ahora no puedo**_–_dijo Sasuke – __**Sasuke-chan ven a divertirte con migo**__- se oyó decir a Haruka- __**Estoy ocupado así que no molestes**__- dijo antes de cortar la llamada._

**No espera**–pero ya era demasiado tarde– **ahora que hago**–dijo Sakura afligida, pero antes de que pudiera pensar la puerta se abrió y vio al hombre del que trataba de huir.

**Ahora no escaparas mocosa–**Sakura cerro los ojos esperando el fin de sus días mas este nunca llego. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a un chico de cabello plateado frente a ella deteniendo la mano del hombre– **¡Que demonios!** – logro decir el asesino antes de ser pateado por una chica rubia que salió de la nada, dejándolo estampado en la pared.

**¿Estas bien?** –pregunto la chica viendo a Sakura.

**¿Quiénes son ustedes?** –pregunto Sakura asustada.

**Nos enviaron por ti**–dijo el chico–**tu madre sabia que esto llegaría a pasar**– dijo la chica viendo el cuerpo de Emiko en el suelo–**Mi nombre es Leah Fedric y él es Alexandr Kozlov no te preocupes que no te haremos nada**–dijo Leah al ver que Sakura seguía viéndolos con miedo.

**Mi mamá esta muerta**– dijo Sakura con miedo en su voz.

**No te preocupes que no dejaremos que te hagan nada**–dijo Leah–**ahora llama a la policía, nosotros nos mantendremos cerca**–dijo Leah antes de desaparecen junto con Alexandr.

Sakura llamo a la policía y ellos llegaron muy rápido a ver lo que había pasado. Cuando preguntaron a Sakura si sabían quien había sido vio como su padre, quien llego poco después que la policía, la miraba amenazadoramente.

**No se quien pudo haber echo esto**– dijo entre lagrimas. Su padre fingió que lamentaba la perdida de su esposa frente a todos en el pequeño funeral que hubo el día siguiente pero Sakura sabia que todo era una mentira, él las había mandado a matar a ella y a su mama. Ahora en su cuarto Sakura meditaba que haría ahora, hoy tenia que regresar a la escuela pero fue interrumpida por dos jóvenes que entraron por su ventana.

**Te queremos ofrecer una alternativa**– dijo Leah.

**Ven con nosotros a Inglaterra–**dijo Alexandr

**No puedo**– dijo Sakura–**no tengo con que pagar, además no estoy segura de poder irme**–dijo antes de abrazar sus rodillas.

**Piénsalo**–dijo Alexandr– **nosotros arreglaremos lo del dinero**–dijo Leah con una sonrisa–**dinos tu** **respuesta después de clases.**

En al academia nadie sabia lo de la madre de Sakura, pero todos actuaban raro. La miraban y susurraban entre ellos durante todo el día confundiendo a Sakura. Al final de clases los "Reyes de Konoha" se acercaron a ella con Sasuke caminando al frente de ellos con Haruka de la mano.

**Sakura hemos terminado–**dijo Sasuke cortante**–no quiero que te me acerques nunca mas en tu** **vida.**

**Ni a él ni a ninguno de nosotros**–dijo Haruka mientras se pegaba más a Sasuke.

**Pero… yo creí que…–**Sakura tenía su corazón hecho pedazos.

**Lo que sea que hayas creído olvídalo**–dijo su "amiga" Ino.

**Mira, nunca creímos que el Teme pudiera ganar la apuesta pero lo hizo**–dijo Naruto dándole un fajo de billetes a Sasuke.

**Un-una a-puesta** – Sakura sentía como las lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro lentamente.

**Si**–dijo Tenten– **porque mas se habría echo tu novio, nerd inútil.**

**Ahora vete**–dijo mordazmente Haruka– **opacas nuestra presencia, idiota**– al pasar a su lado la empujo haciendo que Sakura cayera al suelo.

Sakura se levanto rápidamente y salió corriendo bajo la mirada burlona de todos los de la academia y las risas que resonaban de la dirección en la que estaban sus "amigos". Al llegar a su casa se sorprendió al encontrar a Leah y a Alexandr parados en su cuarto. Leah recibió a Sakura con un abrazo comprensivo.

**Tranquila todo estará bien**–decía Leah mientras Sakura lloraba en su hombro–**Ya empacamos tus cosas**– dijo Alexandr– **sabíamos que aceptarías**– dijo Leah cuando Sakura levanto la mirada confundida–**no mereces sufrir más, Sakura Haruno**– Leah dijo SU nombre como iba a ser desde ese momento.

**Vámonos antes de que tu padre regrese y te retenga**– dijo Leah–**Alex lleva a Sakura al aeropuerto enseguida los alcanzo**- dijo Leah antes de salir por la ventana.

Leah llego a la mansión de la familia Uchiha y entro con mucha facilidad. Ella y Alexandr tuvieron que averiguar todo acerca de Sakura y eso incluía a su novio o ex-novio ahora. La ira la consumía por dentro e incremento al oír gemidos de la habitación de Sasuke. Espero a que terminaran sus "asuntos" en completo silencio y cuando ya no escucho nada, entró a la habitación encontrando a Sasuke con Haruka profundamente dormidos. Ignorando la furia se acerco a la pared frente a la cama y mordió su muñeca. Con la sangre que broto de la herida escribió en la pared con letras muy grandes:

"_**El sufrimiento que le ocasionas a alguien que te ama**_

_**Se paga muy caro así que espera que pronto**_

_**Vendrá tu destino, Uchiha"**_

Después de fue por la ventana. En el camino su herida se cerró sin dejar marca alguna en su piel. _A veces es bueno ser un arma biológica_ pensó son una sonrisa arrogante _ No te preocupes Sakura todos pagaran cada lagrima que derramaste. _Justo cuando llego al aeropuerto Alexandr la esperaba en un hangar al lado de un lujoso jet.

**Tardaste mucho**– Dijo Alexandr serio pero preocupado.

**Tranquilo Alex**–dijo Leah tomando del brazo al chico y subiendo al jet–**solo le di un pequeño aviso de lo que le espera al desgraciado que hizo sufrir a Sakura.**

**Leah, ella no nos recuerda ahora pero lo hará cuando le mostremos el legado que su madre le dejo**–dijo Alexandr viendo a Sakura quien dormía en uno de los sillones del jet–**yo también quiero ayudarla pero no podemos exponernos**– dijo mientras se sentaba a lado de Leah.

**El consejo sabrá que hacer para que recupere la memoria que Sakura perdió, después podrá seguir los pasos de su madre**–dijo Leah antes de bostezar.

**Tienes razón pero ahora duerme necesitaremos mucha energía para ayudar a Sakura**– dijo Alexandr antes de dormirse el también.

La vida de Sakura dio un cambio muy repentino pero como muchos dicen "TODO CAMBIO ES POR ALGO" y eso algo es lo que transformara a Sakura de una oruga a una preciosa mariposa.

¿Qué les pareció? Please escriban reviews, esos pequeños comentarios me motivan a escribir más. Acepto cumplidos, quejas, críticas, etc. Lo que sea, no me importa solo con que me comente me basta.

En el próximo ¿Qué sucedió con Sakura? ¿De donde vienen estos dos misteriosos jóvenes que desean ayudar a Sakura? ¿Qué querrá decir Leah con lo que escribió en la pared de Sasuke?

TODAS LAS RESPUESTAS VENDRAN EN EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO

Solo aclaro que Leah no es japonesa ella es inglesa y Alexandr es ruso (es un poco obvio cuando lees su nombre completo) y ellos junto a otros que aparecerán mas tarde son producto de mi retorcida imaginación.


	2. Recuperando una vida

Muy bien aquí esta el segundo capitulo para que muchos entiendan lo que dejo con dudas en el capitulo anterior. Espero que disfruten de este cap aunque no se mencione el Sasusaku pero este momento es muy importante el lo que se refiere a la vida de Sakura.

**Disclaimer**

**Leah – Vamos Alex digamos juntos el disclaimer.**

**Alexandr – Leah solo dilo tú**

**L – pero yo lo quiero decir contigo (puchero)**

**A – Muy bien (sonrojado)**

**L y A – Naruto y sus personajes no le pertenecen a la maravillosa autora solo la trama y personajes que no sean de Naruto son de su creativa imaginación. **

Disfruten--- Narración

**Disfruten--- Diálogos **

Recuperando una vida

**Sakura** – decía Leah – **Sakura despierta**- por más que moviera a la joven de cabello rosa esta no despertaba – **SAKURA!!!!** – dijo o mas bien grito en el oído de la joven.

**¿QUE PASO?** – pregunto Sakura al levantarse de golpe por el grito de Leah.

**Ya llegamos a Inglaterra** – dijo Alexandr con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

**¿Enserio?** – pregunto Sakura viendo por la ventana. La ciudad era hermosa y ella de mañana entonces podía apreciar todo perfectamente.

Al aterrizar el avión Sakura se llevo una sorpresa muy grande al ver que no era el aeropuerto sino una mansión. – **Hogar dulce hogar**– dijo Leah saliendo del avión. Sakura volteo a ver a Leah como si estuviera loca. –**Esta es la casa de la familia de Leah** – dijo Alexandr caminando al lado de ella – **ahora debemos ir con el consejo, ellos te han estado esperando** – dijo Alexandr – **Leah recuerda que debes ir con el consejo.**

**Hablas como si quisiera huir de ellos** – dijo Leah avanzando delante de los otros dos jóvenes.

**¿Quiénes son estas personas del consejo?** – pregunto Sakura a Alexandr.

**Son los que dirigen la Acacio** – dijo Alexandr con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro – **ellos son los que nos enviaron a traerte.**

**Ya veo** – dijo Sakura. Mientras más se acercaban a la mansión más espectacular se veía. Era de estilo antiguo por lo que podía apreciar y tenía muchos aspectos góticos y románicos en su construcción según su memoria de la clase de Historia del Arte. Pero había algo de ese lugar que se le hacia vagamente familiar pero eso no podía se posible si ella nunca había estado allí.

**Leah!!! Alexandr!!! Regresaron** – Sakura dirigió su mirada jade a la puerta de donde venia la voz y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a un joven unos cuatro años mayor que ella que se parecía mucho a Leah físicamente. Era rubio, alto y ahora que los veía juntos notaba el extraño color azul de los ojos de ambos, era demasiado brillante y claro como si fuera un turquesa profundo. – **¿Y esta bella señorita que esta presente frente a mí, quien es?** – pregunto el joven tomando la mano de Sakura y besándola con delicadeza causando un gran sonrojo en el rostro de a chica.

**M-me lla-mo Sa-kura Ha-runo**– dijo Sakura muy apenada al estar frente al atractivo joven.

**¿Sakura?** – dijo el joven – **¿enserio eres tu?** – después de esto la abrazo de la nada apenando más a la chica. Pero el ya la concia y eso confundía más a Sakura. _¿Cómo puede él conocerme si yo nunca lo había visto?_ Se preguntaba la chica en sus pensamientos.

**Luke dejala ya** – dijo Leah – **ella todavía no ha recuperado la memoria** – dijo Alexandr serio.

**Ya veo** – dijo Luke soltando a Sakura – **entonces hay que llevarla con papá y los demás del consejo para que podamos arreglar eso** – dicho esto tomo la mano de Leah y la guio a través de la gran mansión seguido de Leah y Alexandr. Al rato llegaron a una enorme puerta abierta que parecía dar a una sala de estar enorme. Dentro de esta sala había muchas personas que se callaron al ver llegar a los jóvenes.

**Leah, Alexandr ya volvieron de su pequeña tarea** – dijo en forma de saludo un señor ya mayor sentado en el sillón del fondo. Tenía los mismos ojos que Leah y Luke pudo darse cuenta Sakura. Su cabello era ya blanco debido a la vejez pero en general tenía un aspecto amable y comprensivo.

**Si abuelo** – dijo Leah mientras se dirigía a saludar al hombre.

**Si señor Ferdric** – dijo Alexandr.

**Y supongo que la jovencita que Luke acompaña es la pequeña Sakura** – el hombre poso sus brillantes ojos en Sakura mientras que los demás que se encontraban en la sala comenzaban a murmurar – **ven aquí pequeña** – dijo a Sakura para que ella se acercara mas a todos.

**Es igual o mas hermosa de cómo era hace 10 años** – comento una mujer con voz dulce sentada al lado del abuelo de Leah – **será mejor que llamen a Tsunade** – al terminar de decir esto uno de los miembros de la servidumbre salió del cuarto.

**Disculpe ¿usted conoce a mi abuela Tsunade?** – pregunto Sakura. Ella y su abuela no se miraban mucho porque su padre no se llevaba bien con ella, pero siempre se comunicaban por cartas hasta hace unos cuatro años que Tsunade dejo de responder.

**Pequeña tu abuela está…** – comenzó a explicar el señor Fedric pero fue interrumpido por alguien que entro a la sala – **aquí mismo** – termino de decir con una sonrisa.

Sakura se volteo y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver parada a su abuela frente a ella – **Abuela Tsunade** – murmuro antes de correr a sus brazos. Tsunade la recibió también con lágrimas en sus ojos, hacia diez años que no miraba a su nieta y cuatro que no sabia de ella.

**Sakura que grande estas**– decía mientras observaba a la joven frente a ella– **eres la viva imagen de tu madre**– este comentario hizo que Sakura se abrazara otra vez a Tsunade y sollozara con fuerza. Todos se quedaron callados y voltearon a ver a Leah y a Alexandr.

**No logramos salvarla**– dijo Alexandr bajando la mirada mientras Leah se acercaba a él y lo tomaba del brazo. Ambos se sentía culpables de no haber llegado a tiempo para evitar que Emiko muriera.

**Eso explica porque no nos contactaron antes de partir**– dijo la señora- pero ahora lo importante es que Sakura esta con nosotros sana y salva- ante esto todos afirmaron– **por favor, Tsunade y Sakura tomen asiento **– señalo con dulzura la mujer– **Leah y Alex también.**

**Lo primero que haremos será presentarnos a Sakura antes de explicar y responder todas sus dudas**– dijo el señor Fedric– **Mi nombre es Alphonse Fedric y ella**– dijo mostrando a la señora que les ofreció asiento– **es mi esposa Soralia Fedric.**

**Yo soy Nathan Fedric**– dijo y hombre sentado al lado de Soralia– **y yo soy su esposa Isabella **– dijo la mujer siguiente a él– **yo soy la hija de Alphonse Fedric y la madre de Leah y Luke. **

**Nosotros somos Viktor y Nellya Kozlov**– los señores que hablaron eran de la misma edad que los padres de Leah solo que tenían más rasgos de su país natal Rusia.

**Nosotros somos Godric y Nina Fedric**– dijeron los últimos que no se habían presentado. Sakura noto como todos los Fedric tenían el mismo color de ojos asi que era fácil decir quienes eran Fedric de sangre.

**Ahora que nos presentamos te explicaremos porque estas aquí**– dijo Alphonse– **Tu abuelo, Dan, fue uno de mis mejores amigos, nos conocimos en América mientras estudiábamos y juntos entramos a la Acacio, que es una organización que se dedica a mantener la paz alrededor del mundo pero es secreta. Cuando tu madre se mudo a Inglaterra, junto con Tsunade y Dan, fue entrenada para ser un agente de la Acacio, poco después tu abuelo murió, ella no quería eso para su futuro así que se mudo a Japón, su tierra natal, y conoció a tu padre con quien se caso y te tuvo a ti. Hace diez años fue la última vez que te vimos antes de que tu padre comenzara a sospechar de la agencia así que tu madre corto comunicaciones pero nos mantenía enterados de tu vida y la de ella. Pero hace unos dos meses aproximadamente no supimos nada tuyo o de ella y por más que Tsunade tratara era como si hubieran sido tragadas por la tierra, hasta que hace dos días tu madre mando un mensaje y lo recibió Luke. En el mensaje decía que mandáramos a alguien como apoyo y cuando Leah y Alexandr lograron dar donde estaba tu casa ya habían atacado**– Alphonse se detuvo para tomar un poco de té de su taza– **sabes ¿por que tu padre no te quería?**– pregunto viendo a Sakura a los ojos directamente– **fue por que tu eres distinta a todos los niños pero tu madre sello tus habilidades hace diez años al igual que todas tus memorias acerca de todos nosotros pero nos dejo el antídoto, lo que ella uso fue un químico que crearía laguas mentales en tu memoria y sellaría lo que te da tus habilidades.**

Sakura estaba en un shock total al escuchar la explicación que le dieron– **¿pero que hare ahora?**- pregunto temerosa.

**Yo te entrenare**– dijo Tsunade con determinación– **vivirás conmigo aquí en Inglaterra hasta que puedas volver a Japón y ocupar el puesto que tenia tu madre en la Acacio Japonesa**– Tsunade sonaba tan segura de si misma que inspiro un poco de confianza en Sakura.

**Además que vivirán aquí en el castillo Fedric con todos nosotros**– dijo Leah **– recibirás las mismas clases que yo recibo y yo te ayudare cuando no entiendas**– se podía entender que Leah estaba muy emocionada porque Sakura se quedara con ellos– **veras que en un año serás una experta en tus habilidades.**

**Ahora ha que descansar**– dijo Soralia levantándose– **Sakura querida, debes estar exhausta por tan largo día por eso nos tomamos la molestia de preparar una habitación para ti justo al lado de Tsunade**– Soralia le sonreía con ternura mientras la guiaba a las escaleras– **esperamos que sea de tu agrado.**

Cuando Sakura entro a su habitación casi se desmaya de la impresión. Era preciosa, pintada de un color rosa pálido con cerezos por todas las paredes, un escritorio con la más moderna computadora, una librera, una pantalla plana, al centro había una cama enorme con sabanas blancas y rosas, en general parecía el cuarto de una princesa y tenia también el armario de una princesa pero se notaba vacio con la poca ropa que ella había logrado traer.

**No te preocupes **– dijo Leah al notar que Sakura veía con desanimo su armario – **pronto estará lleno de ropa de tu gusto **– esa sonrisa que Leah mostraba en su cara hizo sentir mucho mejor a Sakura.

**Leah vámonos **– decía Alexandr desde la puerta – **déjala descansar **– él se notaba muy cansado pero siempre mantuvo su pose de chico malo que era tan típica de él.

**Alex te notas muy cansado **– dijo Leah acercándose a Alexandr – **tu cuarto esta muy lejos así que te quedaras en el mío** – dijo Leah mientras jalaba a un sonrojado Alexandr a las escaleras – **que descanses Sakura mañana recuperaras la vida que siempre te perteneció **– dijo antes de perderse entre los pasillos.

Sakura se quedo meditando las palabras de Leah. Era la hora de que ella cambiara, debía mostrar a todos lo fuerte que podía ser y además que ya no dejaría que nadie destrozara su corazón como lo hizo Sasuke. Al pensar en el su corazón comenzaba a arder de nuevo pero lo superaría y cuando volviera a Japón mostraría quien era Sakura Haruno.


	3. Presentado a la nueva yo

El momento de que Sakura vuelva a aparecer a llegado!!!!!!!!!!!! Todos podrán ver cuanto ha cambiado la pequeña flor de cerezo y alguien despertara un interés intenso en Sakura al verla en todo su esplendor.

Disclaimer

Sakura – Los personajes de Naruto no le pertenecen a la autora sino a Masashi Kishimoto

Felix – Pero la trama de la historia es 100% propiedad de la autora.

**Disfruten--- diálogos**

Disfruten--- narración

_Disfruten--- pensamientos_

Presentando a la nueva yo

Ha pasado año y medio desde que Sakura se fue de Japón y se mudo a Inglaterra junto con su abuela Tsunade. Sakura comenzó a estudiar y entrenar junto con Leah y Alexandr, aunque al principio fue un poco complicado ya que el antídoto que le dieron tardo en hacer efecto para que recuperara sus recuerdos, pero logro llegar al mismo nivel que los dos jóvenes.

**Chicos** – dijo Alphonse Fedric a los 4 adolescentes parados frente a él - **tendrán que ir a Japón a estudiar por un año** – Dijo mientras revisaba unos papeles.

**¿No puede ir alguien más? **– pregunto Sakura un poco molesta.

**Me temo que no Sakura** – dijo Alphonse– **pero creo que ya estas lista para enfrentar tu pasado **– Alphonse sonrió un poco para animar a Sakura.

**Ademas que nosotros iremos contigo **– dijo Leah – **no dejaremos que nada te lastime.**

**Solo relájate **– dijo Alexandr – **acaso ¿no eres tú, la mas fuerte del equipo?** – todos sabían que Sakura no quería regresar al lugar en el que vivió los peores momentos de su vida.

**No te dejaremos sola Saku **– Dijo Felix. Felix Gudalli era el cuarto miembro del equipo en el que estaba Sakura. Él, junto con Leah y Alexandr, era el mejor amigo de Sakura y la quería como si fuera su hermanita.

**Muy bien **– Dijo Sakura sonriéndole a su equipo – **saldremos cuanto antes **– dijo Sakura con mucha determinación en su voz.

**Suerte** – dijo Alphonse antes de que el grupo se fuera.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

En Japón, más exactamente en la casa de Sasuke Uchiha, un grupo de adolescentes estaban reunidos disfrutando de su último día de vacaciones antes de tener que entrar a su último año en Konoha High.

**Teme yo sigo diciendo que tu casa esta embrujada**– decía Naruto mientras tomaba un trago de su gaseosa.

**Dobe llevas diciendo eso por un año** – dijo Sasuke – **y solo fue una vez que paso algo raro** – Sasuke aun recordaba cuando despertó después de estar con Haruka y encontró la pared de su cuarto un mensaje para el escrito en sangre y al día siguiente Sakura desapareció misteriosamente y nunca regreso. Pero lo que más lo intrigaba era lo que decía el mensaje: **"**_**El sufrimiento que le ocasionas a alguien que te ama se paga muy caro así que espera que pronto vendrá tu destino, Uchiha" **_esas palabras lo perseguían desde que las leyó en su pared.

**Sasuke amor **– dijo Haruka su novia mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda tratando de calentar al Uchiha pero no funcionaba – **vámonos a un lugar solos los dos** – Haruka últimamente trataba de que Sasuke le prestara mas atención pero nunca lo lograba.

**Haruka ya déjame tranquilo **– dijo Sasuke molesto. Ya se estaba cansado de que Haruka fuera una regalada todo el tiempo, incluso a veces se recordaba y añoraba de cómo Sakura trataba de hacer que él estuviera cómodo, ella no le pedía nada y él la dejo y humillo frente a todos por una ofrecida. _No, no pienses en ella _se dijo Sasuke _ella es parte del pasado aparte de que yo nunca sentí nada por esa nerd. _En sus pensamientos la pequeña Sakura siempre estaba presente desde hace ya un año y medio. _Tal vez algún día vuelva a ver a Sakura._

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Era una mañana fresca y soleada, perfecta para comenzar un nuevo año escolar en Konoha High. En los pasillos se podían ver compañeros que se saludaban después de no verse durante las vacaciones, gente con cara de no querer estar allí, etc. Pero los que resaltaban eran unos chicos que estaban al final del pasillo hablando ente ellos.

**Chicos ya se enteraron **– comento Ino – **hoy abran 4 estudiantes nuevos en nuestra clase **– Ino era una de las personas que disfrutaba mucho del chisme y la pequeña noticia era lo más reciente del día.

**Espero que sean guapos **– dijo Haruka con una voz chillona – **pero ninguno como tu Sasuke amor **– dijo inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla a Sasuke quien se quejo molesto por la muestra de cariño.

**Si a mi me contaron que son extranjeros **– dijo Tenten – **pero nadie sabe nada más de ellos.**

**Extraño** – dijo Naruto - **¿Por qué será eso…? **– Naruto fue interrumpido por un alboroto que se formo en la entrada – **ya llegaron **– dijo el rubio.

De repente se abrió la puerta dejando ver a unos chicos saliendo de una gran limosina. Eran dos chicas y dos chicos. Ambas chicas iban hablando y riendo con los chicos que iban a ambos lados de ellas. Su forma de vestir era muy diferente y llamaba mucho la atención; una de las chicas llevaba un pantalón de lona ajustado, unos tenis sneakers, una blusa sin mangas negra que sobre salía del suéter de rayas blancas y negras que no cubría los hombros; la otra llevaba una falda de lona con unos pantaloncillos negros ajustados debajo de ella que llegaba a sus tobillos, tenis, una blusa fucsia y negra. La del suéter de rayas tenia el cabello rubio dorado agarrado en dos coletas bajas y la otra tenia el cabello rosa y suelto con una diadema del mismo color que su blusa; los chicos llevaban jeans y cada uno una chaqueta; uno tenia una chaqueta roja y el otro que sobresalía mas por un raro cabello plateado tenia una chaqueta azul marino.

Los jóvenes hablaban en un idioma completamente distinto del resto de alumnos. Sasuke y los demás los vieron de lejos por lo que no lograron verles bien las caras pero Sasuke se quedo un momento sin aire al ver el cabello tan familiar de la peli rosada. _Podrá ser ella, no, no tengo que pensar en ella _se reprimía internamente el muchacho.

**Sasuke amor hay que ir a clases **– dijo Haruka molesta porque nadie les estaba poniendo atención a causa de los nuevos.

En el salón de clases todos estaban muy intranquilos por saber quienes eran los nuevos que tendrían en la clase. Hoy el profesor Kakashi, el monitor de este año, llego a tiempo sorprendiendo a muchos, normalmente el llegaba de veinte a treinta minutos tarde todos los días el año pasado y siempre daba escusas que daban pena.

**Alumnos tomen asiento **– dijo Kakashi al entrar – **como muchos ya saben hoy se integraran cuatro nuevos estudiantes al grupo** – Kakashi volteo a la puerta y sonrió debajo de la mascara que siempre cubría su rostro – **pasen por favor y preséntense a la clase.**

Todos se callaron al entrar los cuatro nuevos. La primera era la chica rubia del suéter de rayas blancas y negras. Ella tenia los ojos de un color turquesa brillante y una sonrisa que contagiaba alegría a su alrededor. Muchos de los chicos de la clase la veían como si estuvieran viendo un ángel caído del cielo.

**Mi nombre es Leah Fedric **– dijo La rubia con una gran sonrisa – **soy inglesa, me gusta mucho dibujar y leer, también tocar el piano y escuchar todo tipo de música especialmente Linkin Park y Basshunter** – muchos la miraban sorprendidos; primero por ser una Fedric, una familia muy rica en Inglaterra; segundo ella no se miraba el tipo de persona que escuchaba bandas como Linkin Park, todos esperaban que ella fuera como Haruka que solo escuchaba pop.

**Mi nombre es Alexandr Kozlov **– dijo el chico de pelo plateado – **soy ruso pero creci en Inglaterra, me gusta tocar la guitarra y las motocicletas **– todo esto lo dijo con un porte serio muy parecido al de Sasuke solo que el no era tan frio además de que sus ojos eran de un verde oscuro que cautivaba con facilidad a todas.

**Yo soy Feliz Gudalli **– se presento es tercero –** soy ingles y me gustan muchas cosas tantas que no podría nombrarlas **– dijo con una sonrisa en la cara. Todos lo vieron con una expresión de ¿Qué? Excepto los tres parados al lado de él. Felix tenía el cabello café rojizo y los ojos de color gris-celeste, era alto y muy atractivo.

**Mi nombre es… **– la ultima era la que mas le interesaba a Sasuke – **Sakura Haruno **– todos se quedaron estáticos, murmullos como: "Ella es Sakura la Nerd ", "No puede ser, que ella sea la misma que desapareció hace un año", etc. Comenzaron a rondar el salón hasta que Haruka se levanto de su silla muy alterada.

**ESO NO ES POSIBLE ELLA DESAPARECIO HACE AÑO Y MEDIO!!!!!!!!!! **– sus gritos hicieron salir a Sasuke del trance en el que había caído al escuchar el nombre de la chica.

**Haruka Kenotawa por favor siéntese y deje terminar a Sakura **– dijo Kakashi serio – **continua por favor **– le pidió a Sakura.

**Como decía mi nombre es Sakura Haruno **– Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro de ver a Haruka humillada – **soy japonesa pero planeo irme a Inglaterra a estudiar y no regresar **– espeto con simpleza – **me encanta escuchar música, divertirme con mis amigos **– volteo a ver a los tres chicos que le sonreían – **y espero que nos llevemos mejor que antes **– La peli rosada tenia el cuerpo esbelto por el entrenamiento con Tsunade y sus ojos brillaban con más intensidad que antes.

Todo el salón miraba a Sakura como si estuvieran viendo un fantasma. La Sakura que estaba parada frente a ellos no era la misma Sakura tímida y callada que se dejaba pisotear por todos y que fue humillada frente a todo el mundo por Sasuke Uchiha, no, esta Sakura se veía segura de si misma y se podía sentir la confianza que sentía, también su físico había cambiado mucho, ahora todos los hombres se la comían con los ojos al pasar, para disgusto de Sasuke.

**Ahora pueden sentarse en los dos mesas del fondo en la esquina **– dijo Kakashi señalando los únicos lugares libres situados detrás de la mesa donde estaban Naruto, Sasuke, Haruka e Ino.

**Estupendo** – dijo Leah jalando a Alexandr a sus lugares. Para ellos mientras más atrás mejor así podrían hacer lo que quisieran sin llamar la atención. Al pasar al lado de la mesa de Sasuke y los demás Haruka trato de que Sakura se tropezara pero Sakura la vio y paso sobre su pie asegurándose de patear la punta de la zapatilla que Haruka traía puestas.

**Alumnos hoy por ser primer día tengo que ir a una reunión que durara hasta el recreo así que pueden tomar esto como periodo libre **– dijo Kakashi mientras salía del salón con este pensamiento _Sera interesante ver cuanto a mejorado Sakura con la Acacio después de todo ella es la hija de Emiko Haruno_ Una pequeña sonrisa salió por debajo de la mascara del misterioso profesor.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Leah se levanto de su silla para sentarse en la mesa y Alexandr se sentó en la silla de Leah. Ahora podían molestar a Sakura más fácil junto con Felix.

**No entiendo que es lo que les gusta tanto de estas academias de ricos **– dijo Alexandr – **simplemente lo veo estúpido y aburrido.**

**Alex tiene razón **– dijo Leah sonriendo inocentemente – **me gusta más como estudiamos nosotros en casa** – Sakura rio un poco ante estos comentarios, Leah y Alexandr nunca fueron a una academia o a una escuela común por sus habilidades.

**Saku ¿Cómo pudiste aguantar tanto tiempo entre personas comunes y aburridas? **– dijo Felix en alto haciendo que Haruka e Ino se levantaran de sus lugares molestas.

**¿Quién te crees que eres, Sakura? **– Dijo Haruka - **¿Crees que ahora porque tienes un nuevo look dejaras de ser la perdedora que eras antes?**

**Siempre serás la nerd más grande del planeta **– dijo Ino siguiendo a Haruka.

Sakura levanto la cabeza mostrando unos ojos verdes que brillaban de odio – **ja! preguntan quien me creo** – su voz estaba cargada con odio e ira **– soy Sakura Haruno y no me creo mas que ustedes **– Ino y Haruka la vieron con duda – **yo SÉ que soy mejor que ustedes regaladas superficiales** – dicho esto volteo su cara y comenzó a conversar con Felix y los chicos.

**Sakura **– llamo Sasuke que había oído como aquella niña que él creía dulce había llamado regalada a su novia.

Sakura lo ignoro sin siquiera voltearlo a ver, cosa que molesto mucho a Sasuke. Nadie, y repito nadie ignoraba a Sasuke Uchiha y menos esa niña que hace un año estaba rogando por su atención y hacia lo que él le dijera sin importarle lo que fuera con tal de estar con él.

**Sakura te estoy hablando **– el enojo poco usual en Sasuke se hizo presente en cada una de sus palabras, incluso Naruto se dio cuenta de que Sasuke en verdad estaba molesto. Al no recibir una respuesta la tomo del hombro para que se volteara pero la mano del tipo llamado Felix lo detuvo.

**Nunca más inteste ponerle una de tus asquerosas manos encima **– dijo Felix protegiendo a Sakura.

**Tranquilo Fex **– dijo Sakura regalándole a Felix una tierna sonrisa que molesto más a Sasuke – **Mira Uchiha, no tengo nada que ver contigo ni con ninguno de tus amiguitos así que mantente lo más lejos posible de mi y de mis amigos **– Sakura vio a Sasuke a los ojos todo el tiempo sin inmutarse.

Cuando Sasuke iba a responder la campana sonó anunciando el recreo. Sakura le volteo la cara y salió del salón junto con Felix, Alexandr y Leah, dejando a Sasuke con la palabra en la boca. Sasuke por otro lado sintió que su enojo bajo un poco y sonrió arrogante, si antes Sakura le llamaba la atención ahora estaba empezando a obsesionarse con la chica de pelo rosa. _Que irónico ahora yo soy el que quiere que ella este conmigo_ pensó el chico _Tsk!! Fui un idiota al haberla dejado por Haruka pero hare que vuelva a amarme como lo hacia como cuando era mi novia._

¿Qué tal me quedo? Porfa sus reviews son lo que ayuda a que escriba esta historia

En el próximo capitulo se descubrirán las "habilidades" que Sakura, Leah, Alex y Fex poseen, también se sabrá cual es la misión que tienen que cumplir los chicos solo diré que tiene que ver con los ex amigos de Sakura y su querido ex novio. ¿Tendrá Sakura lo necesario para cumplir su misión? ¿Podrá mantener reprimidos los sentimientos que tiene por Sasuke o definitivamente ya lo olvido?

Todo y más en el siguiente capitulo

Gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews en verdad aprecio mucho sus opiniones.

Hasta la próxima!!!


	4. Descubrimientos y una amiga inesperada

Perdón que haya tardado tanto pero mi colegio ha suspendido clases por tres semanas entonces tenia que hacer todo de una vez para así poder actualizar mas rápido pero también mi cumpleaños esta muy cerca (SIIIII TENDRE 15 AL FIN Y TAMBIEN ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE ITACHI- SAMA) así que me han arrastrado a tiendas y tiendas y tiendas (Q ABURRIDO, SOLO SI ES UNA TIENDA DE VIDEOJUEGOS ESTA BIEN ¡¡¡¡NARUTO ULTIMATE NINJA 4 YEAH!!!!!) Pero ahora que ya terminaron de planear la gran fiesta solo me queda esperar y eso me da mucho tiempo para escribir así q podre actualizar mas rápido.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAP Y COMO REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS SOLO QUIERO QUE ME DEJEN UN REVIEW.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece lamentablemente, pero si la trama de la historia.

Disfruten--Narración

**Disfruten--Diálogos**

_Disfruten--Pensamientos_

Descubrimientos sorprendentes y una amiga inesperada

Después de que sonó la campana, todos salieron comentando como Sakura, si Sakura Haruno, había callado a Sasuke Uchiha enfrente de toda la clase. Muchos murmuraban entre ellos y otros ya seguían a Sakura dispuestos a pedirle una cita. Mientras en el salón Sasuke seguía viendo fijamente el lugar que Sakura había ocupado momentos antes. Esa niña, esa no era la misma que él recordaba, la Sakura que él recordaba nunca se hubiera vestido así, nunca hubiera entrado a la academia así y NUNCA le hubiera contestado a ÉL frente al salón entero. Toda ella era un completo misterio para él y eso lo atraía.

**Amor ¿Cómo dejaste que te hablara así la inútil esa?** – chillo Haruka jalando el brazo de Sasuke.

**Hmp, vamos a la cafetería** – dijo él tratando de evadir el tema de Sakura, ya que ni él mismo sabia muy bien lo que le estaba sucediendo con esa chica.

**Teme jamás creí que Sakura te humillara así en tu vida** – dijo Naruto riéndose de Sasuke – **Siempre creí que Sakura se quedaría así de nerd toda su vida pero mira como regresó** – Naruto solo seguía balbuceando hasta que llegaron a la cafetería.

**Naruto ya cállate** – dijo Ino muy molesta del ruido que ocasionaba el rubio.

**Ya nos dimos cuenta de Sakura y sus amigos** – dijo igual de molesta Tenten – **no tienes que hablar de ellos todo el tiempo** – las chicas estaban muy molestas al igual que sorprendidas por la reaparición de Sakura.

**Y-yo cr-creo que Sa-sakura es-ta me-mejor aho-ra** – dijo Hinata en tartamudeos.

**No lo creo Hinata** – dijo Haruka sin soltar el brazo de Sasuke – **yo la prefería nerd y rechazada** – cuando Haruka terminó se oyó una risa resonar por toda la cafetería haciendo que todos los estudiantes giraran a ver quien era la persona que reía – **Tsk, solo tratan de llamar la atención de todos** – siseo Haruka aun mas molesta al ver quien era la que reía.

Del otro lado de la cafetería Leah reía incontrolablemente mientras Sakura le contaba como desde pequeña había detestado la comida de la cafetería de la academia. Alexandr también mostraba una sonrisa pero no llegaba a reír como lo hacia Leah. Félix y Sakura eran los únicos dos del grupo que habían asistido a clases rodeados de humanos y sabían como era la tarea, las clases y todo lo que tenía una escuela humana común.

**No puedo creer que tan mal sepa esta comida** – dijo Leah mientras llevaba una cuchara a su boca – **no se ve tan mal** – dijo antes de tomar el bocado que había en su cubierto.

**Nosotros te lo advertimos Leah** – dijo Sakura esperando la reacción de Leah. Leah tenia los ojos cerrados cuando saboreaba la comida y después de un instante trago abriendo sus enigmáticos ojos azules mostrando una sonrisa en su cara.

**No esta tan mal** – dijo alegre – **Alex deberías probarla** – Leah tomo otro poco con su cuchara y lo elevo a la altura de la boca de Alexandr quien la probo teniendo una respuesta muy parecida a la de Leah.

**No es lo mejor que he probado pero sabe bien** – dijo mientras sonreía arrogante a sus dos amigos frente a él. Sakura y Félix los miraban con sorpresa, tal vez el haber crecido sin haber asistido a una academia normal los había afectado psicológicamente.

**Parece que han superado la primera prueba** – dijo Félix cruzándose de brazos.

**Ahora viene una peor** – dijo Sakura volteando a ver a Félix al mismo tiempo que él la volteaba a ver – **Ahora nos toca la clase de ECUCACIÓN FÍSICA** – dijeron ambos acercando sus rostros a Leah y Alexandr.

**Superaremos cualquier cosa que nos pongan en nuestro camino** – dijo Leah sonriendo con determinación mostrando un pequeño colmillo que sobresalía de su boca.

Sakura se fijo que Leah había comenzado a transformarse_ Esto no es conveniente en un lugar publico podrían verla y comenzar a sospechar _Entonces se lo ocurrió una gran idea **– Pero no pueden usar habilidades** – su sonrisa se ensancho al ver la cara de shock de Leah y Alexandr.

**¿No podemos usar nuestras habilidades?** – pregunto Alexandr como si no hubiera escuchado bien.

**Nop** – dijo Félix captando el plan de Sakura y siguiéndole la corriente – **esto no es un entrenamiento y no pueden ir entre humanos comunes mostrando sus habilidades, eso los haría destacar.**

**Pero así no es divertido** – dijo Leah haciendo que su pequeña cuchara se cubriera de cristal al instante que la pasaba por sus dedos

**Leah sabes que no puedes hacer eso aquí** – dijo Sakura alarmada viendo a todas direcciones para ver si alguien había visto a Leah – **alguien podría verte** – dijo aliviada al notar que nadie se había fijado en lo que Leah había hecho – **mejor vayamos a caminar antes de entrar a clases** – dijo Sakura levantándose de la mesa seguida de Leah que seguía riendo por haber molestado a Sakura con su pequeño "descuido".

Lastima que Sakura no se fijo que cierto Uchiha que se había pasado todo el recreo observándola a ella y a los demás se había fijado en lo que Leah había hecho. _Interesante_ pensó el joven _yo sabia que había algo extraño en esos chicos, no todos pueden hacer que las cosas se vuelvan de cristal tal vez si lo uso a mi favor Sakura se vuelva a fijar en mi _en sus pensamientos mas profundos Sasuke planeaba usar lo que acababa de averiguar para su beneficio.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Cuando el timbre sono todos los alumnos del salón en el que estaba Sakura se dirigieron al gimnasio para recibir educación Física son el profesor Gai. Sakura caminaba tranquila delante de Leah mientras recordaba lo mucho que detestaba la clase de física. Al llegar al gimnasio las chicas fueron a los vestidores a cambiarse al uniforme de física que consistía en un short deportivo corto azul marino, rodilleras y una camiseta blanca. Y listas salieron no si antes cubrir bien su hombro derecho, normalmente con sus habilidades podían hacer que el pequeño tatuaje que tenían en el hombro, símbolo de lealtad a la Acacio, pero ahora ya era muy tarde y solo les quedaba taparlo con la camiseta.

**Leah por favor** – dijo Sakura seria – **por primera vez en tu vida hazme caso y no uses tus habilidades** – Sakura estaba muy preocupada por que conociendo la forma de ser de Leah, ella podría quedar expuesta ante todos y tendría que sufrir el rechazo de todos y Sakura no permitiría que a su mejor amiga le tocara sufrir lo mismo que ella sufrió por tanto tiempo.

**Saku te preocupas demasiado** – dijo Leah sonriéndole infantilmente como siempre lo hacia – **no usare habilidades** – dijo mostrando sinceridad en sus ojos, Sakura suspiro aliviada – **pero no esta mal que les muestre un poco del entrenamiento físico que recibimos** – la sonrisa de Leah se volvió picara haciendo que Sakura riera.

**Creo que eso si esta permitido** – dijo Sakura sonriendo al ver a Leah saltar de alegría con lo que acababa de decir – **pero sin lastimar gravemente a nadie.**

Leah fingió ponerse triste pero seguía con una gran sonrisa en la cara antes de salir murmuro un "aguafiestas". Fuera de los vestidores había un gimnasio enorme y espacioso, se podía ver que muchos de sus compañeros ya estaban listos para comenzar las clases. Alexandr y Félix eran observados por muchas de las chicas que se debatían cual de los dos era más atractivo.

**Chicas, por aquí** – las llamo Félix para que se acercaran mientras que Alexandr las observaba acercarse, bueno más específicamente a Leah y Sakura se dio cuenta. _Parece que si eran ciertas nuestras sospechas de que a Alex le gusta Leah pero…_ Sakura vio como Leah hablaba con Felix animadamente sin notar la intensa mirada verde oscura sobre ella _Leah es demasiado despistada como para darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Alex_ Sakura fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando el silbato de el maestro resonó por el gimnasio haciendo que todos prestaran atención.

**Muy bien alumnos** – dijo Gai observando a su clase – **hoy jugaremos quemados así que hagan grupo de ocho o siete personas** – al terminar todos se apresuraron a formar los grupos, pero todos recordando lo mala que era Sakura en deportes se hicieron a un lado dejando solos a los cuatro jóvenes extranjeros – **Sakura tu grupo es muy pequeño así que le pediré a alguien que se les una** – dijo Gai volteándose a donde estaban el grupo de Sasuke.

**Hinata Hyuga estarás en este grupo por hoy** – dijo Gai jalando a Hinata sin darle tiempo a responder.

**Hinata ten cuidado de que no se te pegue lo extraño** –grito Hauka al ver que se llevaban a Hinata.

Hinata esperaba que al estar en el grupo de Sakura, los cuatro integrantes la trataran tan mal como habían tratado a Haruka en el salón de clases pero se llevo una muy grande sorpresa al ver que todos le sonreían cálidamente, de repente Leah se acerco a Hinata.

**Hola Hinata** – Leah siempre era así de extrovertida, pero a Hinata la tomó desprevenida.

**Leah estas asustando a Hinata** – dijo Sakura acercándose a Hinata **– gusto de verte otra vez** – Sakura le tendió la mano a Hinata para que ella la tomara en señal de saludo.

**Igual – mente Sa-kura** – dijo Hinata un poco temerosa pero tomando la mano de Sakura. La sonrisa de Sakura hizo sentí mas segura a Hinata.

**Ahora** – dijo Gai – **que empiecen los partidos** – todos se acercaron para saber en que cancha jugarían – **el grupo de Sasuke vs el grupo d Sakura en la cancha 1** – anuncio Gai logrando que todos se fijaran en los dos equipos que estaban en la cancha.

La cancha era del tamaño de una de basquetbol y en la línea del centro había diez pelotas alineadas. De un lado se colocaron Felix, Alexandr, Leah, Sakura y Hinata mientras en el otro lado iban Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Haruka, Sasuke y Naruto. Durante un momento los rivales se vieron directamente sin hacer un solo movimiento hasta que se oyó es silbato anunciando el comienzo del juego. El equipo de Sasuke empezó a correr muy rápido hacia las pelotas al contrario del equipo de Sakura que se quedo esperando tranquilamente.

**Pero por que no corren** – dijo Hinata extrañada al ver a sus compañeros muy tranquilos.

Sakura sonrió de lado y dijo un suave – **ahora** – al mismo tiempo que Leah y Alexandr salian corriendo al centro de la cancha seguidos por Félix y de ultimo Sakura que espero, volteo a ver a Hinata y le dijo – **corre al centro** – después comenzó a correr tan rápido que era difícil seguirla con la vista al igual que sus otros tres compañeros. Sasuke sonrió creyendo que seria un victoria fácil pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver que de la nada Leah y Alexandr aparecían de la nada y tomaban los balones antes que ellos, poco después Felix y Sakura hicieron lo mismo.

**Saku haz los honores por favor** – dijo Félix con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

**Con gusto** – dijo Sakura antes de lanzar con una fuerza inhumana el balón que tenia en su mano derecha hacia Haruka. El balón le dio en el estomago pero reboto y le pego en la cara. Después Sakura pasó el otro balón que tenia en las manos a su mano derecha y lo lanzo a Sasuke, el balón le dio en medio de los ojos haciendo que Sasuke cayera al suelo. Todos miraban sorprendidos como los dos mas populares de la academia habían sido golpeados por nada más y nada menos que Sakura Haruno. Antes de que el resto del equipo de Sasuke pudiera procesar lo que acababa de pasar otros lanzamientos brutalmente fuertes chocaron con sus cuerpos. Sasuke con dificultad se levanto del suelo y tomo un balón del suelo, ahora el juego se había vuelto algo serio, todo el equipo de Sasuke que hasta el momento era el mejor de la clase estaba siendo humillado y aplastado por Sakura y los demás, incluso Hinata encontró divertido jugar con Sakura ya que ella la animaba a dar lo mejor de ella en cambio en el otro equipo ella nunca jugaba porque los chicos decían que ellos podían protegerlas de todos lo cual hacia muy aburridas las clases.

El tiempo del partido estaba casi por terminar y se podía ver con facilidad que la agilidad y fuerza que poseían los extranjeros no era común. Ellos estaban frescos y con sonrisas de victoria en sus rostros. Sasuke en un ultimo intento de salvar un poco de su orgullo tomo un balón y lo lanzo con fuerza a Sakura quien estaba distraída, el balón iba a impactar directamente en su cara si ella no hacia algo. De repente Leah salió de detrás de Sakura y comenzó a correr en dirección al balón con otro balón en sus manos, todos miraban lo que seria un gran golpe para Leah pero en el ultimo segundo Leah se barrio en sus rodillas, al pasar por debajo del balón uso el que ella llevaba en sus manos para desviar el balón de Sakura y después lanzo en que estaba en sus manos hacia Sasuke, dando justamente en las "partes nobles" de Sasuke haciendo que se doblara de dolor.

**¡¡¡¡SI LO LOGRE!!!!** – Dijo Leah levantándose del suelo y saltando de alegría, después se volteo y vio a Sakura con una sonrisa – **he derrotado a Sasuke Uchiha** – dijo mientras daba volteretas por el aire.

Sakura comenzó a reír y después de ella la siguió Hinata quien se sentía muy cómoda alrededor de Sakura y los demás – **no lo puedo creer** – hoyo decir a Sakura – **Leah en verdad es impresionante, no lo crees** – dijo mirando a Hinata – **si lo es** – dijo Hinata sin tartamudear por primera vez antes de voltear a ver a Leah abrazando a Alexandr quien estaba estático y sonrojado por el repentino contacto con Leah – **ella siempre busca proteger a los que quiere** – dijo Hinata recordando como Leah evito que lastimaran a Sakura.

**Si eso es lo que ella hace** – dijo Félix que se acercaba caminando muy tranquilo – **después de todo estamos aquí para protegerlos a ustedes** – Hinata no entendió lo ultimo que dijo Félix.

**¿Cómo que protegernos?** – la confusión estaba presente en los ojos perlados de Hinata cuando le pregunto esto a Sakura.

**Hinata nosotros estamos aquí para protegerte a ti y** – Sakura ladeo la cabeza señalando al grupo de Sasuke – **tus queridos amigos** – a pesar que las dudas abarcaban la mente de Hinata se quedo callada sabiendo que podía confiar en Sakura y los demás.


	5. Razones y explicaciones

Gomenasai por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo pero aquí les tengo el 5to cap.

Naruto no me pertenece

Razones y explicaciones

El timbre sonó anunciando el final de este día, muchos alumnos suspiraban aliviados al saber que ya podían regresar a sus casas a descansar sin tareas porque en el primer día nunca se dejaban tareas. Ahora los pasillos se encontraban llenos de alumnos que sacaban o guardaban cosas de sus casilleros antes de salir para irse de la academia. Sasuke tomo su mochila y comenzó a caminar a la salida buscando con la mirada a la bella chica de cabello rosa. Tenia que admitir que esa chica había demostrado que ya no era la misma Sakura callada y débil que dejaba que le pasaran encima, aunque verla así de débil siempre le dieron ganas de protegerla, y ahora era toda una joven que se podía valer por si misma y estaba orgullosa de su persona. Ahora se daba cuenta de la valiosa chica que había tenido a su lado, una chica que de verdad lo amaba por ser él mismo y no por el dinero ni su apariencia pero por su estupidez la había herido tanto que tal vez, bueno era más que seguro que ahora Sakura lo detestaba por sobre todas las cosas, pero debería cambiar eso para poder regresar con su amada Sakura. Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos cuando oyó la chillona voz de Haruka.

**¿Hinata a donde vas? **– grito Haruka a Hinata que se dirigía a donde estaban Leah y Sakura junto con los chicos.

**Hoy me iré en ellos **– dijo Hinata sin ver a sus amigos a los ojos. Todos la vieron como si les hubiera dicho lo más absurdo de todo el planeta pero al ver a la tímida chica a los ojos se podía decir que era verdad – **bueno los veo mañana chicos **– dijo Hinata antes de voltearse y caminar en dirección a Sakura.

Hinata espérame – le grito Naruto ganándose una mirada de confusión de todo el grupo – **es mi novia no la puedo dejar ir sola con ellos **– dijo el rubio antes de correr al lado de Hinata.

**Esa zorra** – dijo Ino muy molesta viendo a Sakura – tal **vez le dijo algo a Hinata para que ya no se juntara con nosotros.**

**Tienes razón Ino **– dijo Tenten igual o más molesta que Ino.

**Deberíamos seguirlos para averiguar que es lo que traman** – dijo Haruka tomando, de nuevo, a Sasuke del brazo antes de caminar en dirección a las puertas por donde acababan de salir los jóvenes extranjeros y sus dos acompañantes.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**¿Puedo preguntar quién eres tu y por qué estas aquí?** – Pregunto Félix al ver a Naruto con ellos – **según recuerdo solo habíamos invitado a Hinata a nuestra casa** – Félix en realidad solo estaba molestando al rubio y todos, excepto el ingenuo rubio incluso Hinata, se dieron cuenta.

**Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y soy el novio de Hinata **– dijo el rubio viendo desafiante a los tres extranjeros esperando que le dijeran algo ofensivo o que hicieran algo para contra él pero nada llego.

**Mucho gusto Naruto **– dijo Leah extendiendo su mano – **Sakura nos había contado mucho de ti **– Naruto se sorprendió al ver la mano de Leah frente a él pero la tomo con cautela sonriendo nerviosamente con la duda de que les habría contado Sakura de él.

**Ya vinieron por nosotros **– dijo Alexandr al ver que una limosina los esperaba. Todos comenzaron a caminar tranquilos excepto Naruto que iba pegado a Hinata observando a Sakura hablando con Félix y Alexandr como si lo fueran a atacar de la nada.

**No te van a hacer nada Naruto **– dijo dulcemente ante la forma en que su novio actuaba alrededor de sus nuevos amigos, Hinata entendía el porqué del comportamiento de Naruto y sabia que era innecesario.

**Hinata tiene razón **– dijo Leah apareciendo al lado de Naruto – **no te voy a comer solo quiero ser tu amiga **– dijo Leah sonriéndole inocente como siempre a Naruto ganándose su confianza. Naruto podría ser un idiota pero podía ver con facilidad los sentimientos de las personas y era alguien que confiaba en todos muy fácilmente.

Todos subieron a la limosina que comenzó a dirigirse a la casa de Sakura y los extranjeros. En el auto Naruto se fijo que todos iban muy cómodos y que el ambiente era agradable entre esas cuatro personas.

**Sakura** – llamo Naruto haciendo que todos guardaran silencio y voltearan a ver al rubio – **bueno… pues podrías decirme… ** – Naruto se sentía nervioso por preguntar lo que estaba preguntando en este momento - **¿Por qué… bueno desapareciste hace un año? **– la duda lo estaba matando por dentro.

**Mi madre fue asesinada dos días antes de que yo me fuera **– dijo Sakura con una voz tranquila y triste pero sus ojos nunca derramaron ninguna lágrima – **un hombre entro a mi casa y la apuñalo antes de que yo llegara después intento matarme a mi **– Naruto no creía lo que estaba escuchando, ese día fue cuando llego Haruka y fueron a un bar, él recordaba que todos a excepción de Hinata rieron cuando Sasuke dijo que Sakura lo estaba llamando desesperada.

**Después de eso me fui a Europa con mi abuela a estudiar pero me pedían que terminara la secundaria aquí en Japón así que tuve que regresar **– con la cara en blanco Sakura vio a Naruto a los ojos logrando ver todo el arrepentimiento en ellos.

**Perdon Sakura **– susurro Naruto, en realidad se sentía mal por haber tratado mal a esa chica – **enserio lo siento mucho **– el rubio bajo la mirada avergonzado de que Sakura no lo tratara igual o peor de cómo él solía tratarla cuando tenia todo el derecho.

**No hay problema **– Dijo Sakura sorprendiendo aun más a Naruto – **siempre note que eras muy buena persona Naruto **– Sakura le sonrió dulcemente a Naruto que la miraba incrédulo.

**Eres lo mejor Sakura-chan **– dijo Naruto feliz de que lo hubieran perdonado.

**Ahora que los tenemos a ambos aquí **– dijo Sakura con tranquilidad – **queríamos hablarles de el porqué estamos todos nosotros aquí **– Hinata y Naruto los miraban expectantes – **esa razón los involucra mucho a ustedes dos pero creo que le entenderán más a nuestro tutor que nos espera en casa **– justamente cuando Sakura termino de hablar el auto se detuvo frente a una gran casa en una colina que se veía hermosa porque toda la parte de frente era de vidrio.

**¿Aquí viven ustedes cuatro? **– Pregunto Naruto al ver la enorme casa – **aquí a unas cuadras vive el teme también** – recordó Naruto solo que lo dijo en voz alta llamando la atención de Leah y Alexandr que estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para oír lo que Naruto dijo sin darse cuenta. Leah volteo a ver a Alexandr con una sonrisa picara en su rostro y él se la devolvió al instante _Interesante_ pensaron ambos.

**Veo que ya llegaron** – dijo un joven de unos 25 años de edad parado en la puerta de la casa. Tenia el cabello muy parecido al color del de Alexandr solo que mas oscuro y sus ojos eran entre gris y verde oscuro. En realidad se parecía mucho físicamente a Alexandr por no decir que eran casi idénticos – **y veo que también trajeron compañía** – el joven dijo al acercase a Hinata y Naruto para recibirlos – **Iván Kozlov encantado de conocerles a ambos** – dijo educadamente.

**¿Kozlov?** – Naruto comenzó a pensar en donde había escuchado ese apellido porque le resultaba muy familiar – **tú eres pariente de Alexandr** – dijo Hinata después de unos instantes.

**Iván es el hermano mayor de Alex** – dijo Leah parándose en medio de los dos hermanos – **míralos son idénticos** – dijo agarrando del brazo a Alex y a Iván.

**Pasen por favor** – dijo Iván conduciéndolos a la casa – **pediré que nos preparen algo de comer mientras ustedes les muestran la casa a nuestros invitados** – dijo Iván antes de dirigirse a la cocina donde había una cocinera trabajando.

**Vengan les mostraremos la casa** – dijo Leah mientras llevaba a Naruto y a Hinata a dar un recorrido por la casa. En el primer nivel estaba una muy elegante sala, el comedor, la cocina que era solo con lo más moderno del mercado, una oficina "**Donde trabaja Iván"** como la nombro Leah, la lavandería y una pequeña biblioteca, habían también unas puertas que llevaban al enorme jardín que tenían. Arriba había una habitación con un piano y unas guitarras (dos eléctricas y una acústica), había un pasillo enorme y tres puertas: la de la izquierda era el cuarto de Alex y Félix, una habitación azul con dos camas en lados totalmente opuestos y una puerta que era el baño de los chicos y la decoración eran posters, discos, etc., del lado derecho la habitación de Sakura y Leah que era de un rosa pálido con abanicos de cristal (cortesía de Leah) colgados en las paredes y bastantes cojines, al fondo había un escritorio para dibujar y al lado una computadora Imac y al igual que en la habitación anterior al final había una puerta que llevaba al baño, La puerta del final era el cuarto de Iván que consistía en un escritorio a la par de una librera, una cama enorme y un baño muy lujoso. Todas las habitaciones tenían una vista de las casas que se situaban colina abajo por detrás de la casa de Sakura, todo eso se podía admirar perfectamente porque uno de los lados de cada habitación era un gran ventanal.

**Chicos bajen a comer** – llamó Iván desde el primer piso antes de que lograran subir al tercer piso.

**Ahora bajamos** – respondió Alexandr en un tono aburrido – **será mejor que bajemos ahora** – dijo Alexandr volteando a todos los demás – **Iván puede llegar a ser una verdadera molestia si no se hace lo que pide** – ante este comentario todos rieron.

Al bajar Naruto y Hinata vieron que les tenían preparado un pequeño banquete con postres y sándwiches que se veían sumamente deliciosos a la vista. Todo hizo que Naruto se le hiciera agua la boca, todos los platillos eran obviamente extranjeros porque definitivamente muchos ingredientes que se podían ver no existían en Japón.

**Espero que lo disfruten** – dijo Sakura tomando asiento al igual que todos sus compañeros.

**Ahora les daré la explicación por la que han venido hoy a nuestra humilde casa** – dijo Iván tomando un poco de su taza **– Nosotros cinco fuimos enviados con la misión de proteger a Hinata Hyuga** – Iván vio a la chica mencionada a los ojos – **a Naruto Uzumaki** – repitió la acción anterior con el rubio ahora **– y a su compañero Sasuke Uchiha, debido a que en este momento sus vidas corren peligro aunque nada vaya a ocurrir precisamente ahora** – en esta pequeña pausa Iván examino los rostros de los dos jóvenes invitados – **Miren hay un hombre que esta en busca de poder; su nombre es Orochimaru y es un ex agente de la Acacio, la agencia para la que trabajamos, pero su ambición de poder lo ha llevado casi al punto de la locura y ahora ha llegado a la conclusión de que ustedes tres le serán de utilidad. Sus familias fueron clanes muy poderosos y respetados en la antigüedad debido a que eran muy poderosos y fuertes; los Hyuga tenían el Byakugan, que les permitía ver a través de todo y encontrar debilidades; los Uchiha tenían el Sharingan que poseía un poder enorme capaz de dominar al mas grande de los demonios aparte de que también era muy parecido al Byakugan y los Uzumaki tenían un tipo de demonio sellado en su interior dándoles fuerza y poder inagotable. Pero hace ya más de cien años que sus habilidades familiares fueron selladas debido a que dejaron de ser necesarias** – Iván paró un momento para dejar que Hinata y Naruto procesaran la información – **Ahora Orochimaru quiere activar las antiguas habilidades otra vez en ustedes y para eso estamos nosotros, los protegeremos por un año, el tiempo en el que Orochimaru podría atacarlos, después de eso al ser mayores de edad podremos pasar a otras alternativas.**

**¿Pero no es muy peligroso para Sakura-chan y los demás enfrentarse a ese tipo?** – pregunto Naruto después de asimilar lo que le acababan de decir.

**Ellos no son jóvenes comunes y corrientes Naruto –** Iván dijo sonriendo un poco **– así como yo tampoco lo soy, todos nosotros poseemos talentos únicos** – Iván hablaba de eso como si no fuera muy importante **–** **yo puedo leer mentes por ejemplo** – Naruto lo vio como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas al hombre frente a él – **vengan les mostraremos** – dijo Iván antes de levantarse y caminar al jardín.

Al estar en el jardín Naruto y Hinata se quedaron parados detrás de Iván mientras Sakura, Leah, Alexandr y Félix se alineaban frente a ellos como si fueran soldados.

**Félix puede manejar todo tipo de energía especialmente la eléctrica** – dijo Ivan, Félix salto en el aire y su cuerpo se transformo en rayos con la forma de un cuerpo humano.

**Alex puede manejar el fuego al igual que muchas personas en nuestra familia** – ahora fue Alex el que se elevo en el aire antes de que un fuego de un color verde cubriera su cuerpo por completo haciendo que Hinata diera un pequeño salto de la impresión.

**Leah, es un caso especial, ella puede cristalizar las cosas y formar cristal de la nada** – Leah se acerco y junto sus manos frente a su rostro, luego las separo formando un par de abanicos al instante – **aparte de que ella posee una habilidad como la de los Uchiha en sus ojos** – los ojos de Leah cambiaron mostrando una como estrella de cuatro puntas roja y el resto de sus ojos negro – **Leah puede imitar cualquier habilidad que observe no importa que sea, ella puede imitar todo lo que nosotros hacemos y lo que ella ha visto por su cuenta** – después de que Iván dijo esto Leah se transformo en electricidad y después se cubrió de fuego solo que este era azul. Ante la mirada atónita de Naruto y Hinata, Leah regreso a la normalidad en un parpadeo.

**Por ultimo Sakura** – el nombre de la chica llamo la atención de ambos invitados – **ella controla todo lo que existe en la naturaleza, incluyendo seres vivos, y posee una fuerza sobrehumana** – Sakura se paro en el centro del jardín y de un momento a otro golpeo el suelo con su puño abriendo una gran grieta y después hizo que la tierra se volviera a juntar y que crecieran flores en todo el jardín – **como pueden ver todos nosotros estamos más que preparados para cualquier amenaza que atente a sus vidas.**

Naruto por primera vez en su vida se había quedado sin palabras mientras que Hinata a duras pernas si podía mantenerse en pie por la impresión. Cuando las piernas de la chica ya no pudieron soportar su propio peso, Hinata se dejo caer esperando el impacto con el frio suelo. Este nunca llego, más bien cayo en una silla hecha completamente de cristal.

**¿Pero como…?** – Hinata dirigió su mirada a Leah quien le sonreía la sonrisa infantil que siempre estaba presente en el rostro de la rubia.

**Ni siquiera una simple caída pasara desapercibida por nosotros** – dijo Sakura sonriendo con arrogancia – **por algo nos han elegido a nosotros para protegerlos así que confíen** – los ojos de Sakura resplandecían por la determinación que llenaba sus palabras.

**Confiamos Sakura-chan** – dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa, ahora se daba cuenta que Sakura era una de las personas más sorprendentes que había conocido en toda su vida.

**Ahora ¿quieren jugar Nintendo Wii?** – pregunto Félix alegre de que ambos chicos hubieran tomado bien la noticia de sus habilidades.

**Yo quiero!!!!** – Naruto grito emocionado comenzando a caminar a la casa hablando con Félix y Alexandr acerca de que juego, de los muchos que tenían los chicos, debían jugar.

**Ven Hinata de seguro será divertido ver como se pelean por ese videojuego** – Sakura había presenciado, y detenido, muchas peleas entre Alexandr y Félix porque Félix comenzaba a decir que Leah lo preferiría a él antes que ha Alex, haciendo que él ruso sacara lo violento que nunca aparentaba ser – **¿Leah no vienes?** – pregunto la peli rosada al no ver a su rubia amiga con ellos.

**Subo en un momento** – dijo Leah sonriéndole a Sakura – **adelántense, por lo que he visto Naruto tiene mucha energía y Félix es muy competitivo** – un punto para Leah.

Cuando Sakura y Hinata estuvieron fueran del campo auditivo Leah volteo su cara a Iván con una inusual seriedad – **tu los has sentido** – Leah podía leer las mentes como Iván por lo de su habilidad familiar, dándole la capacidad de poder leer las mentes de las personas que estuvieran dentro de un perímetro determinado.

**Si, están en esa dirección atrás de la pared que delimita el final de nuestro jardín** – dijo Iván señalando el fondo del jardín – **y los seis han visto sus habilidades.**

**Esto se pondrá muy interesante** – murmuro Leah concentrándose en el aura de las seis personas detrás de la pared – **en verdad interesante** – después de esto se volteo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa seguida por Iván.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Esos…esos tipos** – Ino seguía procesando lo que acababa de ver.

**No… no pue-de ser que Sa-kura sea parte de ellos** – murmuraba Tenten impactada al igual que Ino.

**Esto es demasiado problemático –** decía Shikamaru tratando de encontrarle lógica al asusnto.

**Simplemente no puede ser posible** – decía Neji analizando cuidadosamente tratando de encontrar algún truco en lo que había visto – **imposible.**

Haruka por primera vez estaba totalmente callada de la impresión._ Esa zorra es mucho más difícil de eliminar ahora_ pensaba recordando como Sakura quebró el suelo simplemente golpeándolo con su puño.

_Sakura… ella es uno de esos… _Sasuke seguía pensando en lo que Sakura había hecho _parece que siempre fue especial y única pero mi pregunta es que estará haciendo aquí en Japón y con esos chicos. _Ninguno de los seis había oído la razón por la que los agentes estaban en Japón así que ellos no encontraban la lógica de su repentina aparición. De repente algo hizo que Sasuke recordara el pequeño susto que tuvo con el mensaje escrito con sangre en su pared hace ya un año y medio.

"_**El sufrimiento que le ocasionas a alguien que te ama**_

_**Se paga muy caro así que espera que pronto**_

_**Vendrá tu destino, Uchiha"**_

_Tal vez el mensaje se refería a Sakura _pensaba el joven Uchiha _ Sakura era… la persona que yo hice sufrir y esos chicos están aquí para ayudarla a vengarse. _Poco sabía Sasuke que Sakura había regresado a Japón para protegerlo y no para lastimarlo pero la culpa que el chico sentía en estos momentos era muy grande al igual que el arrepentimiento por el trato que había tenido con la chica de pelo rosa. _Ahora no cometeré los mismos errores y volveré a ganarme a Sakura, aunque sea lo último que haga._


	6. Comienza la mision: Refuerzos

Gomen que tarde tanto pero tenia un estúpido bloqueo pero ya logre encaminarme por el camino de nuevo así que solo me queda dejar es cap para que lo lean, disfruten y critiquen.

En este cap aparece por primera vez el inner de Sakura asi que comenzaremos a tener discusiones internas más a menudo.

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

Disfruten—Narracion

**Disfruten—Dialogos**

_Disfruten—pensamientos_

_**Disfruten—Inner Sakura**_

Comienza la misión

Ha pasado ya una semana desde que Sakura y los demás llegaron a Japón y todo ha estado muy tranquilo con respecto a Orochimaru, pero eso no hace más que poner más alerta a los chicos. Sin embargo hoy, lunes, los chicos deben ir a la academia como todo estudiante normal y común.

**Sakura!!!! **– Llamo Leah corriendo a Sakura con un papel en sus manos – **mira los encontré **– decían entusiasmada la ojiazul.

**Tan rápido **– Sakura jamás creyo que Leah pudiera completar el encargo que le encomendó en solo tres días.

**¿Qué encontraste Leah? **– pregunto Alexandr al no saber que era lo que Leah alardeaba haber encontrado.

**Para poder cumplir esta misión con éxito Sakura me pidió encontrar aliados que pertenecieran a la Acacio de aquí** – Leah dejo el papel sobre la mesa para que todos pudieran ver el contenido de la hoja – **y encontré dos grupos que están deseosos de ayudarnos.**

**¿Y podemos preguntar quienes son los **_**deseosos**_** ayudantes? **– dijo Félix haciendo burla de las palabras de Leah.

**Cállate Fex **– dijo Leah molesta por la burla – **el primero es un grupo llamado ANBU y ustedes dos iran a encontrarse con el representante que ellos enviaran **– Leah dijo señalando a Félix y Alexandr – **mientras que Sakura y yo iremos a encontrarnos con el grupo Akatsuki porque yo ya había contactado a unos miembros de esa organización.**

**¿Cuándo son las reuniones? **– pregunto Sakura revisando los datos que Leah le había entregado.

**Hoy después de clases **– dijo Leah muy emocionada – **nosotras tenemos que ir a la Universidad de Konoha y ustedes deben quedarse en la academia **– todos asintieron para después tomar sus cosas y dirigirse a la academia.

**Estoy muy emocionada Sakura **– decía Leah mientras se bajaba dela moto de Alexandr. Desde el segundo día que llegaron los chicos comenzaron a ir a la academia por su cuenta; Sakura y Félix se iban en un mercedes convertible que Iván les dio para usar todo el tiempo mientras que Leah y Alexandr se iban en la Harley Davidson del chico.

**Tranquilízate que todavía tienes que pasar el resto del día de clases** – dijo Sakura molestando a Leah – **parece que fueras a ver a tu enamorado **– este comentario ocasionó que Alexandr cerrara sus puños con fuerza para deleite de Sakura.

**Ya veras que cuando conozcamos a los de Akatsuki tu serás la que pare con un enamorado **– Leah grito lo ultimo captando la atención de Sasuke que observaba la grupo desde lejos, _¿Qué demonios? _Pensó Sasuke molesto por el comentario que había escuchado _soy un caso perdido con Sakura pero ELLA ES MIA_ ante este pensamiento una minúscula sonrisa arrogante se formó en la cara del joven Uchiha _nadie más que yo podrá conquistar el corazón de MI Sakura solo yo_ tal vez el autoestima de nuestro pelinegro era muy alta por lo que podemos ver.

**Hay ya vinieron los fenómenos esos **– dijo Haruka irritada, tal vez esa chica era muy estúpida porque después de ver lo que Sakura y los demás podían hacer ella seguía tratándolos como basura – **solo espero que lo extraño no se contagie **– esto lo dijo cuando Leah y Sakura pasaban a su lado.

**¿Tienes algo que decirnos, Haruka? **– pregunto Sakura con la mirada burlona acercándose a Haruka quien retrocedió un poco.

**Na-nada anormales **– y volvemos a repetir que esta chica en verdad es estúpida.

**¿Anormales? **– Repitió Sakura burlona – **somos anormales y con orgullo **– Sakura se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo viendo como Haruka se quedaba sin palabras ante lo que ella le respondía – **además Haruka ¿Quién es normal en este mundo? **– después de esto Sakura camino como si nada a sus amigos dejando a el grupo de Sasuke con la boca abierta.

**Esa Haruno me las va a pagar **– dijo Haruka molesta.

**Ya cállate Haruka **– dijo Naruto molesto de que Haruka siguiera metiéndose con su nueva amiga, él se había dado cuenta de que Sakura no era mala sino al contrario, era divertida, leal y compresiva _Con su carácter pero es buena amiga_ agrego el rubio en su mente.

**Sakura no te ha hecho nada así que no la estés molestando **– para sorpresa de todos la que dijo esto fue nada más y nada menos que Hinata, quien por cierto hablaba segura y con confianza.

Despues de esta peculiar mañana entraron a clases con Kakashi, aunque el llego media hora tarde. En medio de la clase Kakashi se dio cuenta que no le habían enviado unos libros de lectura para la clase asi que tendría que enviar a alguien a traerlos.

**¿Sakura, Sasuke y Sai, podrían ir a traer unos libros a la biblioteca?** – Kakashi pregunto con una sonrisa picara bajo su máscara.

**Muy bien Kakashi **– dijo Sakura de mala gana, mientras que Sasuke se paraba de su lugar con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Los dos salieron del salón seguidos del chico llamado Sai.

Sai se parecía mucho a Sasuke a diferencia de que era mucho más pálido, su cabello no estaba en puntas y siempre estaba sonriendo. Sakura notando el incomodo silencio que había entre los tres decidió tratar de iniciar una conversación con Sai.

**Nunca te había notado en el salón, Sai **– dijo Sakura acercándose a Sai.

Sai sonrio y respondió – **no me siento cerca de mujeres feas como tu **– siempre con su sonrisita en el rostro. Ese era el problema de Sai, no sabia como tratar con la gente, siempre decía comentarios sin pensar y a veces podían llegar a ser un poco ofensivos.

Sakura paro de caminar cuando escucho la respuesta de Sai. _ Fea FEA, YO NO SOY FEA __**Inner Sakura**_ _**VOY A MATAR A ESTE DESGRACIADO QUE SE ATREVIO A DECIRME FEA**_ Sakura levanto su puño lista para golpear a Sai cuando recordó que no debía exponer su fuerza en público así que mejor se calmo y decidió ignorar el pequeño e insignificante comentario de Sai.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Sakura se había detenido antes de golpear a Sai y recordó lo monstruosa que podía llegar a ser la fuerza de Sakura _Pero no le_ _sentaría mal uno que otro golpe a este inepto que le dijo fea a mi Sakura _ Sasuke pensó mientras apretaba el puño.

Llegaron a la biblioteca sin ningún otro comentario o intento de conversación, recogieron lo que tenían para Kakashi y regresaron al salón. De regreso Sai comenzó a hablar con Sakura, quien se dio cuenta de que el chico no era malo sino que no sabia como interactuar con los que lo rodeaban. Mientras Sakura y Sai conversaban Sasuke se dedicaba a observar con odio a Sai porque le estaba quitando la atención de Sakura pero no podía hacer nada.

El recreo llego pocos minutos después de que los tres chicos regresaran al salón así que todos pudieron salir a comer para recargar energías, o eso pensaba Sakura hasta que Félix y Leah comenzaron a fastidiarla.

**Y Sakura **– comenzó Leah viendo divertida a Sakura.

**¿Qué sucedió cuando tuviste que ir a la biblioteca con tu amado Sasuke y el otro chico, muy parecido a Sasuke si me preguntas?** – Félix pregunto pasando su brazo por los hombros de Sakura para estar cerca y verle la cara de molestia que pondría.

**Nada, no paso nada **– dijo Sakura con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas **– ustedes dos tienen las mentes totalmente podridas si piensan que algo pudo pasar **– _¿por qué demonios me sonrojo si yo ya no siento nada por Sasuke __**Inner Sakura: eso no es cierto, tu lo sigues amando aunque te haya dejado por esa idiota de Haruka **__Eso no es cierto yo ya me olvide de todo lo que sentía por ese bastardo __**Inner Sakura: sigue negándolo pero sabes que es la verdad**_.

**Yo no tengo la mente sucia **– dijo Leah haciendo un puchero – **Fex si la tiene inmunda pero yo soy inocente y pura.**

**Si claro **– dijo Sakura rodando sus ojos y sonriendo un poco.

**Ya quiero que se acaben las clases y podamos ir a conocer a los agentes de Akatsuki **– comento Leah emocionada.

**Mientras mas esperes mas tardara en llegar** – dijo Sakura ganándose una mirada de reproche de Leah.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Al fin **– decía Leah saliendo de la academia – **creí que nunca terminarían las clases **– Leah estiraba sus brazos desperezándose.

**Muy bien ahora ustedes irán a la Universidad de Konoha y nosotros dos nos quedaremos aquí **– dijo Félix – suerte con los Akatsukis

**Tengan cuidado **– dijo Alexandr serio como siempre.

**No te preocupes Alex regresaremos sanas y salvas **– dijo Leah antes de voltearse y comenzar a caminar en dirección a la salida de la academia.

**Nos veremos en la noche **– dijo Sakura siguiendo a Leah.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Leah tengo una duda **– dijo Sakura molesta.

**¿Cuál es tu duda Saku? **– pregunto Leah mientras continuaban caminando por el campus de la Universidad.

**¿Tienes una mísera idea de cómo encontraremos a los Akatsukis si ni siquiera sabemos donde estamos paradas?** – Sakura estaba exasperada porque sentía que mientras más caminaban más se perdían en ese lugar.

**Tranquila Sakura **– dijo Leah volteándose pero siempre caminando – **Ni-san dijo que lo tenia que buscar a él **– dijo Leah tranquilamente.

**¿Ni-san? **– Sakura pregunto extrañada porque Leah había llamado a alguien ni-san y Sakura estaba segura que Luke se encontraba en América muy lejos de donde ellas estaban.

**Sip** – dijo Leah – **por eso es que estamos buscando por todo el campus**

**¿Y como es él para que pueda buscar con más facilidad? **– pregunto Sakura esperando que Leah le dijera el aspecto de su "Ni-san".

**Eso no será necesario **– dijo una voz detrás de las chicas.

**ITACHI-NI-SAN **– grito Leah mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del chico parado ahora frente a ellas. Sakura no podía moverse de la impresión que sentía en esos momentos. Ese hombre era casi idéntico a SASUKE.

**¿Sasuke? **– cuestiono Sakura intrigada captando la atención de Itachi.

**Veo que conoces a mi hermanito **– dijo Itachi soltando a Leah y acercándose a Sakura – **pero lamentablemente yo no conozco a esta bella señorita **– Itachi se inclino para estar a la altura de Sakura y poder verla a los ojos.

**Sa-Sakura Haruno **– dijo Sakura nerviosa por tener a tan atractivo joven a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

**Un placer Sakura **– dijo Itachi dándole un pequeño beso en la frente a Sakura quien creyó desmayarse en ese momento de no ser por la voz que grito en ese momento.

**SAKURA!!! **– el grito de Sasuke se oyó hasta el otro lado del mundo. Haciendo que Sakura recuperara el control de su cuerpo **– ITACHI ALEJATE DE MI CHICA!!!!! **– _muy bien allí fue donde me perdí _Pensó Sakura.

**¿Cómo que tu chica? **– Pregunto Sakura muy molesta – y**o no tengo nada que ver contigo así que regresa con Haruka **– después de esto Sakura sintió que la tomaban delicadamente de la cintura y la comenzaban a guiar hacia algún lado. Cuando Sakura volteo su cara deseo no haberlo hecho porque se topo con Itachi casi abrazándola mientras la conducía a un edificio frente a ellos.

**Ese estúpido de mi hermano te lastimo ¿no es así? **– dijo Itachi sin ver a Sakura. Al no recibir una respuesta de parte de la chica pudo decir que Sasuke en verdad fue un imbécil con la chica – no te preocupes sé que Sasuke puede ser muy idiota algunas veces pero no es malo – susurro Itachi al oído de Sakura haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara aun más y que Sasuke, quien los seguía maldiciendo a Itachi por estar tan cerca de su chica, se enfureciera más.

**Hermanito ¿Qué haces aquí? **– pregunto Itachi pegando más a Sakura a su cuerpo solo para molestar más a Sasuke.

**Venia de dejar un libro que tu por estúpido dejaste en mi mochila **– dijo Sasuke molesto - **¿y tu, Sakura, que demonios haces con mi hermano?**

**Para tu información Uchiha **– dijo Leah parada al lado contrario de Itachi – **nosotras nos teníamos que juntar con Itachi-ni-san así que puedes irte **– Leah se agarro del brazo libre de Itachi mientras echaba a Sasuke.

**Vengan, tu también Sasuke **– dijo Itachi abriendo una puerta y dando paso a sus invitados – **aquí los podremos explicar mejor nuestro plan chicas y tú** – dijo señalando a Sasuke – **podrás entender ya que todo esto es por ti.**

¿Qué tal quedo? Mal, bien o simplemente horrible.

El próximo será un poco más largo y habrá más celos y metidas de pata de parte de Sasuke asi que por ahora solo dejen un review que no les cuesta nada

Ja ne!!!!!


	7. Amigos del pasado

Hola a todos gomen la tardanza pero todo es culpa de un inútil bloqueo de escritora que borro mis ideas pero me vino la ispiracion y he aquí otra obra de arte.

Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenece, todos ellos son de Masashi Kishimoto pero la trama y los personajes como Leah y Alexandr si son obra mía y de mi imaginación **

Disfruten----Narracion

**Disfruten---diálogos**

_Disfruten--- pensamientos_

_**Disfruten--- Inner**_

Amigos del pasado

El cuarto al que entraron parecía la casa principal de alguna fraternidad por las cosas que tenia como cuadros y diplomas. Mas adentro de la casa se podían escuchar risas de hombres. Itachi los guio en dirección de donde provenían las voces. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de donde se escuchaban las risas, ésta se abrió repentinamente dejando ver a un pelirojo de ojos cafés siendo empujado por un rubio. Sin tener tiempo a reaccionar Sakura se encontró en el suelo con su cuerpo siendo aplastado por el del joven pelirojo.

**¡¡¡¡MIREN CHICOS, SASORI CAYO SOBRE UN CHICA MUY LINDA!!!! **– grito el rubio que había empujado al pelirrojo. Al darse cuenta que Sasori no se levantaba de la chica sino que se había quedado ido viendo grito de nuevo – **Sasori yo creo que ya te puedes levantar.**

El pelirrojo salió del trance en el que estaba, pero que podía hacer si la chica en la que había caído era la más hermosa que había visto en su vida, y después volteo a ver a Deidara con una mirada matadora – **ya me estaba levantando estúpido **– sin querer Sasori no se fijo donde ponía su mano para levantarse y cuando en vez del duro suelo sintió algo suave y redondo ya era demasiado tarde.

**¡¡¡¡EL PERVERTIDO DE SASORI YA QUIERE VIOLAR A ESTA INOCENTE CHICA!!!! **– gritaba el rubio por alrededor de los chicos.

**¡¡¡¡QUITA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE SU BELLO CUERPO SASORI!!!! **– gritaba un muy molesto Sasuke que era sujetado por Leah e Itachi para que no se arrojara a Sasori para eliminarlo.

Sasori se levanto con torpeza y ayudo a levantarse a una aun shockeada Sakura quien tenia la cara roja como un tomate y la mirada baja de la vergüenza – **En verdad siento mucho lo de la caída y lo de mi mano en… **- Sasori no termino su oración sino que se sonrojo haciendo sonrojarse aun más a Sakura y molestando MÁS a Sasuke.

**No h-ay pro-problema **– tartamudeo Sakura nerviosa y es que no todos los días te cae encima un muy apuesto chico y este por error te toca en… hasta pensar en eso hacia que sus mejillas ardieran más si es que era posible _**Inner: uuyy tremendo papito el que nos cayo pero sinceramente no me molesta en lo absoluto **__Sakura: cállate nadie te pregunto__** Inner : Yo solo opino del tremendo hombre que casi nos aplasta con su bello cuerpo aunque no más bello que el de Sasuke **__Sakura: eres una pervertida no sé como es que tu y yo somos la misma persona __**Inner: Esa es una de las muchas preguntas sin respuesta.**_

**Muy bien gente **– dijo Itachi jalando a Sasuke junto con Leah al interior del cuarto – **ahora que ya tenemos aquí a las dos agentes de la Acacio y a mi hermano podremos comenzar la reunión** – **pero primero los presentare chicos ellas dos son Sakura y Leah y estarán trabajando junto con nosotros para evitar lo que sea que planee Orochimaru y chicas ya conocieron a Sasori y Deidara** – señalando a los dos chicos que venían con ellos pero en un momento Deidara lo interrumpió.

**¿Leah? **– Pregunto incrédulo acercándose al rostro de Leah y de repente grito – **LITTLE MONSTER **– luego de esto abrazo a Leah y le comenzó a dar vueltas en el aire.

**Se-senpai no pue-do res-respirar **– jadeo Leah entre los brazos del rubio.

**Lo siento Little Monster pero me emocione **– dijo Deidara rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa.

**Estas mucho mas grande Little monster **– dijo Sasori acercándose a Leah y dándole un pequeño beso en la cabeza.

**Y también estás mucho más fea **– dijo un chico de extraño color azul quien se acerco con una sonrisa burlona.

**Senpai **– alego Leah haciendo un puchero – **al menos mi cara no es la de un pez **– dijo Leah sonriendo burlona y abrazando al chico – **es agradable ver a Kisame-senpai.**

**Igual fea **– dijo el chico mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza.

**Muy bien **– siguió Itachi molesto por la interrupción – **ellos dos son Pein **– dijo señalando a un pelinaranja lleno de piercings – **y Konan **– señalando a la chica con pelo azul al lado del chico – **los otro dos que ves son Hidan y Kakuzu** – estos dos chicos estaban en lo mas alejado del cuarto discutiendo **– y por ultimo Kisame.**

**Sigo perdida de cómo Leah los conoce **– dijo Sakura viendo como Leah seguía burlándose de Kisame junto con Deidara.

**Veras hace 7 años nosotros cuatro osea Kisame, Deidara, Sasori y yo nos fuimos de "intercambio" a Inglaterra aunque en realidad fuimos a entrenarnos y especializarnos para ser mejores agentes y allí fue donde conocimos a Leah quien vivía en castillo en el cual nos quedamos por los 6 meses que estuvimos allí** – Itachi le conto esto a Sakura y a Sasuke que oían curiosos el relato – **en ese tiempo nos volvimos muy buenos amigos y salió la relación que ven allí **– Itachi señalo a la dirección donde Leah se escondía detrás de Sasori para que Kisame y Deidara no pudieran hacerle cosquillas.

**Ya veo **– dijo Sakura sonriendo – **por eso Leah te llama Ni-san **– Sakura analizo bien el comportamiento de Leah con los chicos y dio con algo – **ustedes fueron los que le enseñaron japonés a Leah** – y recibió como respuesta un "hn" de Itachi.

**Vaya se ven muy cercanos **– dijo Sasuke acercándose al lado de Sakura haciendo que ella se alejara como si no lo quisiera cerca de su persona.

**No te preocupes pequeña Sakura tu también puedes ser nuestra amiga como lo es Little Monster **– dijo Deidara apareciendo detrás de Sakura y abrazándola – **solo que tu serias… Little… Flower eso es tu serás Little Flower porque viviste también con los Fedric **– la cara de Sakura parecía una señal de alto en este momento y el rojo en sus mejillas aumento cuando Deidara la giro en el aire pero justo en ese momento Sakura se le fue de las manos.

**SAKURA!!! **– muy bien Sasuke no podía evitar ponerse tan intranquilo con todos esos raros amigos de su hermano poniendo sus sucias manos sobre Sakura _ella es mía, solo MIA, y ninguno de esos inútiles deberían estar cerca de mi chica_.

**AAAYYY!!! **– grito Sakura esperando sentir el frio suelo pero este nunca llego, es más cuando sintió estaba siendo cargada como una novia por unos fuertes brazos. Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con los ojos castaños de Sasori viéndola fijamente – **Sa-sasori tu me atra-paste **– _**Inner: Oooo Dios alguien que me pellizque que estoy soñando de nuevo con este papito **__Sakura: hhhaaayyy cállate de una buena vez que no me ayudas en nada _Sakura estaba segura que se iba a desmayar en ese momento hasta que sintió que la jalaban de los brazos de Sasori y paraba en los brazos de Sasuke _**Inner: lo anterior estaba bueno pero ahora esta mejor **__Sakura: no esto es mucho peor _– OYE **QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES IDIOTA **– grito Sakura molesta de que la alejaran de tan apuesto.

**Tranquila Little Flower **– dijo Itachi sosteniendo a Sakura – **ustedes vinieron hasta aquí para hablar de algo importante.**

**Muy bien ahora que todos están listos comenzaremos con la reunión de Akatsuki y la Acacio **– dijo Pein parándose mientras todos los demás se sentaban – **Konan podrías explicar el estado de la misión por favor **– pidió el chico de los piercings a la peliazul.

**Con gusto **– dijo la chica – **en este momento seguimos nulos con el paradero de Orochimaru pero a comenzado a hacer apariciones por suerte los agentes enviados por la Acacio han estado protegiendo los blancos de Orochimaru y por eso están seguro pero de momento no sabemos cuando planea atacar esa serpiente** – dijo Konan volviendo a tomar asiento.

**No entiendo **– dijo Sasuke.

**Veras hermanito… **– después de contarle a Sasuke como era que él corría peligro y que planeaba hacer con él Orochimaru – **entonces Sakura ha regresado para protegerme **– concluyo el chico con una sonrisa arrogante _Ella vino por mi y solamente por mi y esa es la prueba de que aun me ama._

**Cállate Saauke –** dijo Sakura molesta por la arrogancia del chico.

**Ahora lo que no comprendo es como es que Orochimaru busca a Sasuke pero no a Itachi **– dijo Leah viendo como Sakura y Sasuke asentían a su pregunta.

**Porque Itachi ya activo su Sharingan y con el Orochimaru ya no puede controlarlo **– dijo Konan en repuesta – **en cambio Sasuke todavía no lo ha activado así que es más fácil de controlar **– esto ofendió un poco a Sasuke pero le encontró el sentido.

**Ahora el plan de acción es el siguiente **– dijo Konan de nuevo – **Itachi mantendrá vigilado a Sasuke en su casa mientras Leah y Sakura lo harán en la academia mientras también protegen al chico Uzumaki y a la chica Hyuga y el resto de nosotros vigilaremos por turnos y si algo llegara a pasar tienen que llamar a cualquiera de nosotros **– al finalizar de dar instrucciones Konan se dirigió a las chicas con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro – **Bienvenidas al grupo será agradable no ser la única mujer **– Sakura y Leah sonrieron en respuesta.

**Antes de que se nos olvide **– dijo Hidan desde el fondo de la sala –**necesitamos las tallas de sudadera que usan ustedes dos sus dos compañeros.**

**Yo uso cuatro **– dijo Leah sonriendo como todo el tiempo.

**Yo uso seis **– dijo Sakura **– pero no estoy segura de cuales son las tallas de Alex y Fex ese par come tanto que ya no estoy tan segura **– Sakura recordó lo glotones que podían ser sus compañeros.

**Bueno ya lo averiguaremos **– dijo Kakuzu hablando por primera vez desde que las chicas habían entrado a la sala.

**Muy bien ya terminamos la reunión de reconocimiento así que ya pueden irse **– dijo Pein levantándose de su silla.

**Bueno **– dijo Leah – **adiós gente los veremos pronto **– después de esto salió acompañada por Sakura y Sasuke que las seguía mucho más atrás – **Sakura comenzamos a caminar a la academia recuerda que Fex y Alex nos esperan** – dijo Leah.

**Ve tu y diles que yo los veré en la casa **– Sakura bajo su mirada triste – **tengo que ir a visitar a alguien muy importante** – una pequeña sonrisa triste apareció en su cara.

**Muy bien hay le das nuestros saludos **– dijo Leah con una mirada comprensiva.

**Lo haré **– Sakura se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a Leah

Sakura caminaba con un paso lento y triste hasta que llego a una gran puerta de metal con las grandes letras "Cementerio de Konoha" grabadas en el centro. Siempre le había gustado venir con su madre a ver a su abuelo cuando era pequeña pero ahora ya no venia con su madre sino ahora venia a ver a su madre. Al llegar a la tumba con las letras Emiko Haruno en ella Sakura se sentó y la contemplo por un rato sin darse cuenta de que Sasuke la observaba de lejos.

**Hola mamá **– dijo Sakura con cariño como si de verdad fuera su madre a quien le hablaba - **¿Cómo has estado? Yo estoy bien con los chicos y ellos te mandan saludos **– sin querer las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus bellos ojos verdes – **te extraño mucho enserio lo hago, cada vez que veo a un niño con su madre me recuerdo de ti y me pregunto porque tuviste que dejarme sola **– Sakura estaba dejando salir todo lo que se guardaba frente a todos.

**Hija mía tu no estas sola **– dijo una voz detrás de Sakura haciendo que ella se volteara.

**Tú!!!! **– El miedo se comenzó a apoderar de Sakura a una velocidad alarmante - **¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí desgraciado?** –pregunto Sakura con odio a la persona que tenia enfrente. Sasuke desde lejos intento moverse pero se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba paralizado como si alguien lo estuviera controlando y recordó que Sakura podía hacer eso así que ella lo había paralizado.

**Un padre no puede ver a su adorada hija de vez en cuando **– dijo Kaoru Iwatari con una sonrisa burlona en la cara – **deberías tenerme más respeto Sakurita.**

**Respeto mi trasero **– escupió Sakura con desprecio – **¿Cómo crees que podre respetar al hombre que mando a matar a mi mamá y a mi tu propia hija?** – Sakura estaba gritando por la rabia que sentía así que Sasuke pudo oír todo lo que Sakura dijo sin poder creerlo.

**Sakura tienes que entender que ustedes no ayudaban en mi vida **– dijo Kaoru acercándose a Sakura – **eran débiles pero ahora veo que si te sirvió de algo entrenarte con esos estúpidos de la familia de tu madre… **- cuando Kaoru termino de hablar recibió un fuerte golpe en el estomago que le saco el aire.

**Mira que no tienes ni el más mínimo derecho de hablar así de ellos débil idiota** – Sakura sonrió un poco pero la sonrisa se le borro de la cara cuando recibió una patada en la cabeza que no se esperaba.

**¿De donde crees que heredaste la fuerza Sobre humana aparte de tu abuela? **– pregunto Kaoru acercándose a la figura tambaleante de su hija – **ahora escúchame bien Sakurita tú me perteneces y harás todo lo que yo te diga **– Kaoru le dio una cachetada a Sakura y la dejo irada en el suelo temblando de ira **– pero ahora no me sirves así que te recogeré cuando me seas útil **– después de esto desapareció dejando a Sakura con una herida abierta en la cabeza y con lagrimas de impotencia en sus ojos. Sasuke al notar que ya podía moverse corrió a Sakura con un profundo miedo de que algo malo le hubiera pasado.

**¿Sakura ? **– por más que llamara su nombre la chica ya no reaccionaba por que cayo inconsciente debido a la fuerza de la patada - **¿por favor reacciona? **– pidió Sasuke abrazando la delicada figura entre sus brazos. En ese momento supo sin ninguna duda de que él, Sasuke Uchiha el chico más cotizado de Konoha, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Sakura Haruno la que una vez fue la más nerd y rechazada de toda la ciudad, la que fue durante un tiempo suya y de nadie más, la que él había abandonado y humillado sin piedad, la que ahora yo no quería ni verlo en pintura y por ultimo la chica más hermosa, inteligente, dulce, divertida e interesante que jamás había conocido.

**Enserio quede prendado de tu hechizo **– dijo Sasuke antes de tomar a Sakura en sus brazos y llevarla cargada a su auto para llevarla a su casa – **yo demostrare que te amo mi flor de cerezo y enmendare todo lo que te hice en el pasado **– al terminar de decir esto deposito un suave beso sobre los labios rosas de la chica y encendió el auto para dirigirse a la casa de Sakura.

TA DA!!!!

¿Qué les pareció? Se que tarde mucho pero tenia un estúpido bloqueo que no me dejaba seguir con el cap. Pero ya esta y ya solo me queda esperar que presionen este botoncito que dice Review que esta justo debajo de esto y me dejen su opinión.

Ja ne!!!!


	8. Sasuke está en el casa

Hola a todos!!!! Al fin logre subir el siguiente cap pero para compensar mi tardanza_** Inner: la que duro aprox un mes entero**_ Callate!!! En fin ahora el cap lo hice mucho más largo ya que logre las 4001 palabras, si mis queridos lectores 4001 PALABRAS

Ahora quiero que lean y opinen de este nuevo cap por que después habran muchas sorpresitas para Sasuke especialmente.

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mio sino de Masashi Kishimoto tan solo la trama y los personajes OC son míos.

Disfruten----Narración

**Disfruten---diálogos**

_Disfruten--- pensamientos_

_**Disfruten--- Inner**_

Sasuke esta en la casa

Sasuke manejo hasta la, que él recordaba haber visto, era la casa de Sakura. De vez en cuando lanzaba miradas furtivas a su amada quien seguía inconsciente en el asiento del copiloto. Esto lo llenaba de angustia y miedo, si miedo de no volverla ver sonreír, miedo de no poder demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba, miedo de no poder ver sus bellos ojos jades cuando le expresara todo lo que recién se había dado cuenta, sentía por ella. A los pocos minutos llegó a la casa de Sakura que de suerte quedaba muy cerca de la suya así, que tenía una muy buena noción de cómo llegar allí rápido. Sin dudarlo, al bajarse Sasuke tomó a Sakura en sus brazos y caminó hacia la puerta principal. Toco el timbre y espero hasta que le abrieran mientras sentía la sangre de Sakura manchaba el cuello de su camisa.

Después de esperar un rato salió el mismo joven que Sasuke había visto la ultima vez que había estado cerca de esta casa.

**Sakura** – murmuro antes de gritar hacia el interior de la casa – **chicos Sakura esta herida** – Sasuke escucho como los tres chicos extranjeros de la academia corrían.

**Dass** **es Sakura passiert ist? (¿Qué le sucedió a Sakura?)** – pregunto Leah , en alemán. Leah estaba usando unos shorts deportivos y la sudadera roja de Alexandr.

**Wer machte ihr dazu? (¿quien le ha hecho esto?)** – esta vez fue Alexandr quien apareció detrás de Leah luciendo ropa deportiva, hablando también en alemán.

**Dass sie sasuke macht, der es aushält? (¿Qué hace Sasuke sosteniéndola?)** – Félix fue el último que llego a la puerta.

Sasuke no entendió ninguna palabra de lo que dijeron los chicos hasta que Iván intervino – **chicos no hablen en alemán que el pobre chico aquí no lo entiende** – Iván dijo señalando a Sasuke – **por ahora entremos que tenemos que curar a Sakura** – todos entraron a la casa y llevaron a Sakura hasta su cuarto, en el cual Iván se encargo de curar todas las heridas de Sakura mientras los demás se quedaron esperando en la sala.

**Muy bien Uchiha** – dijo Leah cuando Iván estuvo fuera del alcance auditivo – **ahora contestarás todas las preguntas que tenemos** – Leah ya no era la misma que todos miraban todos los días, sino que ahora era fría y dura.

**¿Qué quieres saber?** – pregunto Sasuke igual de serio para ocultar su sorpresa del cambio de actitud de la chica _A parte de loca, bipolar también. Sakura debería escoger mejor a sus amigos _Penso el pelinegro creyéndose a salvo en su mente.

**No soy bipolar Uchiha** – dijo Leah confundiendo a Sasuke – y **te aseguro que nosotros somos mucho mejores amigos para Sakura que tú y tus amiguitos** – Leah no se andaba con rodeos al momento que alguien se metía con ella o alguno de sus amigos.

**¿Cómo fue que…?** – comenzó a cuestionar Sasuke.

**Yo te aconsejaría, por tu bien y el de tus amigos, que cuidaran sus espaldas y sus bocas** – dijo Alexandr apoyándose en la pared de la sala – si **hacen algo estúpido a Sakura nos encargaremos de que lo lamenten** – dijo mostrando su mano encendida en llamas verdes.

**Entonces si es cierto que son fenómenos con poderes** – dijo Sasuke haciéndose un poco para atrás.

**Cuida tu boca Sasuke** – dijo Leah molesta.

**Ahora que has entendido lo que no tienes que hacer, continuaremos con lo que empezamos** – dijo Félix acomodándose en el sillón individual en el que él estaba sentado - **¿Cómo fue que encontraste a Sakura?**

**La seguí al cementerio pero quede paralizado por algo y no pude evitar que lastimaran a Sakura** – dijo Sasuke cerrando sus puños al recordar como había presenciado cuando Sakura fue herida.

**Ella aun te protege** – murmuro Félix, creyendo que el pelinegro no lo escucharía, pero Sasuke lo escucho – **muy bien ¿Por qué te tomaste la molestia de traerla hasta nuestra casa?** – esta pregunta era la del millón en ese instante.

**Porque… porque la…** – Sasuke titubeo un poco antes de responder – **porque la amo** – el silencio reino en la habitación hasta que Leah se abalanzo sobre Sasuke.

**Tú maldito desgraciado** – decía Leah mientras le daba un puñetazo a Sasuke directo en la cara - **¿Te gusta verla sufrir?** – Sasuke guardo silencio – **respóndeme bastardo** – Leah tenia lagrimas en sus bellos ojos zafiro - **¿Acaso amar es humillar a la persona que amas frente a todos? ¿Es acaso abandonarla cuando ella más te necesitaba en el mundo?** – Leah ya estaba gritando en este punto.

**Leah cálmate** – dijo Alexandr mientras levantaba a Leah y la rodeaba con sus brazos para que ella no se volviera a lanzar sobre Sasuke.

**¿Sabes acaso cuanto sufrió Sakura esperando que tú le dijeras las mismas palabras que nos dices en este momento?** – volvió a preguntar Leah con odio – **sabias que cuando estuvimos en Inglaterra Sakura paso noches enteras llorando por lo que tu habías hecho** – Leah recordó a Sakura abrazada a ella misma en busca de consuelo para su corazón que estaba hecho en pedazos – **incluso intento acabar con su vida** – dijo Leah **– y por tu maldita culpa.**

**Todo fue un error** – trato de excusarse Sasuke – **no era mi intención lastimarla** – lo ultimo que Leah dijo impacto bastante a Sasuke pensando que Sakura intentara suicidarse era lo más ilógico que había escuchado.

**No era tu intención lastimarla** – imito Leah con un tono alto en su voz – **mentiras, tú hiciste una apuesta para hacerte novio de Sakura , tú la dejaste frente a todos por la zorra de Haruka, tú te estabas revolcando con la misma zorra de Haruka el mismo día que destruiste a Sakura** – dijo Leah revelándole a Sasuke la verdad en su cara – **si Uchiha yo fui la que escribió en tu pared con sangre** **esa noche **– dijo Leah sorprendiendo a todos en el salón – **y aun pienso cumplir lo que escribí, te hare pagar cada lagrima que Sakura derramo por tu culpa.**

**Pero yo la amo en verdad **– dijo Sasuke repitiendo lo único que parecía lógico para él ahora.

**Tú no sabes que es el amor **– dijo Alexandr volteándose para llevarse a Leah quien temblaba de ira en su regazo – **amar es proteger, no lastimar; algo que no has hecho en lo absoluto con Sakura **– dijo el peliblanco antes de voltearse e irse junto con la rubia.

Sasuke se quedo en silencio pensando en lo que Leah le acababa de gritar. _En verdad tan estúpido fui, espero que Sakura me pueda perdonar, pero de que demonios hablo Sakura JAMÁS va a perdonar todo lo que yo le he hecho _ Sasuke fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Félix hablo.

**¿Es cierto que amas a Sakura? **– Félix se logro contener de no saltar sobre Sasuke pero en verdad quería saber si el chico hablaba en serio.

**Más que a nada **– dijo Sasuke con toda la sinceridad que pudo.

**Tú no mereces a una mujer como Sakura **– dijo Félix con odio – **ella es una de las chicas más impresionantes que he conocido en mi vida, es lista, sencilla, bonita y una infinidad de cosas más **– dijo Félix mientras Sasuke asentía con la cabeza – **y tu fuiste el culpable de que aparte del dolor que sufrió con la muerte de su madre, sufriera más de lo que una persona debería tener permitido sentir **– Sasuke se sentía cada vez peor, y por suerte para él Iván bajo en ese momento.

**¿Cómo esta Sakura? **– pregunto Sasuke ansioso de saber como se encontraba su flor de cerezo.

**Está bien** – dijo Ivan – **ya recupero la consciencia y por suerte no tiene ningún hueso roto** – dijo Iván sonriendo un poco.

**¿Puedo subir a verla? **– pregunto Sasuke tratando de esconder el alivio que sentía de saber que su amada se encontraba sana y salva.

**Creo que si **– dijo Iván – **no se como se lo tome ella **– dijo dándole paso a Sasuke para las escaleras – **es la puerta derecha del pasillo donde hay tres puertas **– indico Iván.

Sasuke subió las gradas sintiendo como los nervios, por primera vez, carcomían su interior a medida que se acercaba a la puerta que le había indicado Iván. Sakura estaba recostada en su cama viendo hacia el ventanal, tenía un vendaje en su cabeza y estaba pálida. La imagen de Sakura sana hizo que Sasuke sintiera una oleada de tranquilidad recorrerlo por completo.

**Sasuke **– lo llamo Sakura sin voltear su cara para verlo – **¿Qué haces aquí? **– la frialdad de Sakura logro calar hasta los huesos a Sasuke.

**Yo… yo venia a verte** – dijo Sasuke tratando de contener el titubeo, sin éxito – **quería saber si estabas bien **– dijo viendo como Sakura volteaba a verlo. Negro choco con verde mandando escalofríos por las columnas de ambos.

**Deja la farsa, Sasuke **– dijo Sakura suspirando con cansancio – **ya lograste entrar en nuestra casa y comprobar de cerca que somos fenómenos así que ya te puedes ir y contarle al mundo que tienes a unos anormales de vecinos y después continuaras haciendo mi vida un infierno con tu noviecita Haruka...** – Sakura sin darse cuenta comenzó a subir su voz hasta que le estaba gritando a Sasuke en vez de hablarle.

**Eso no es cierto **– grito Sasuke – **¿como estas tan segura de que yo estoy aquí por Haruka? **– él poco a poco también fue alzando su voz tratando de hacer entender a Sakura – **¿tan superficial me crees? ¿No decías tú que me amabas con todo tu ser? ¿Qué harías lo que fuera por mí? **– Sasuke grito sacando toda la frustración de sentirse tan impotente ante esa mujer frente a él.

**Eso fue antes **– dijo Sakura molestándose aun más – **fue antes de que me diera cuenta de que en realidad no te importaba en lo más mínimo **– respondió Sakura sintiendo que las lagrimas se juntaban en sus ojos.

**CLARO QUE ME IMPORTABAS **– grito Sasuke acercándose a la cama de la chica – **aun me importas **– dijo más callado sentándose sobre la cama al lado de la chica – **más de lo que puedes llegar a imaginar Sa-ku-ra **– lo ultimo fue murmurado en el oído de la chica.

_**Inner: Oh mi dios!!!! Que alguien me pellizque que yo debo estar soñando **__Esto no es real, esto no puede estar pasando __**Inner: Mi niña está pasando y si tú no reaccionas yo voy a violar a este papito **_Este pequeño comentario hizo que Sakura se sonrojara haciendo creer a Sasuke que ella estaba comportándose como la antigua Sakura. El chico aprovechando el pequeño lapso de shock en el que estaba la chica, se acerco a sus labios y la beso, la beso como desde que la había vuelto a ver había deseado hacerlo. La beso con pasión, amor, cariño y todo otro sentimiento que pudiera sentir por la pelirosa.

Sakura estaba tan sorprendida que quedo totalmente paralizada. _**Inner: Sakura por Dios muévete o haz algo no me importa que sea**__ No puedo dejar que me vuelva a engañar__** Inner: no niña respóndele el beso**__ NO! Yo ya no lo amo __**Inner: ya deja de mentirte a ti misma **__No me importa no quiero volver a sufrir_. Después de la pequeña discusión mental Sakura empujo a Sasuke y se tapo su boca con la mano.

**Sakura** – la llamo Sasuke con delicadeza.

No me digas nada y solo vete – dijo Sakura aun tapándose la boca – **vete y no intentes nada conmigo porque ya no soy la estúpida que caía rendida a tus pies** – Sakura sintió una furia indescriptible al ver que Sasuke no se movía ni un mísero centímetro de donde estaba - **¿Qué acaso no me escuchaste?** – Pregunto – vete, largo de aquí – pero Sasuke no se movía del mismo sitio – **Sasuke vete déjame como lo hiciste cuando llego Haruka **– dijo Sakura bajando su mirada – **vete, por favor – **lo ultimo fue más un susurro que casi no se escucho pero el chico lo oyó claramente así que decidió que debía irse.

**Ves que no la mereces **– dijo Félix apoyado en el muro al lado de la habitación de Sakura – **solo quédate con tu zorra Haruka y deja que Sakura rehaga su vida con otro…**

**Jamás **– dijo Sasuke molesto – **ella es mía y no dejare que otro se le acerque **– dijo Sasuke tranquilo pero molesto___Ese esta loco si cree que voy a dejar a mi chica que se vaya con un cualquiera que no la vaya a querer como yo lo hago yo._

**Sabes** – dijo Felix – **Sakura ha tenido que pasar por tanto que ninguno de ustedes será obligado a vivir, ella vio morir a su madre y sabe muy bien que su padre la odia pero lo peor que la ha herido **– Felix hizo una pequeña pausa – **has sido tú **– antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir algo Felix hablo – **sígueme.**

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a un cuarto con varias computadoras y muchos documentos colocados ordenadamente en estanterías. El cuarto parecía un moderno laboratorio de esos que aparecen en las películas.

**Estos son los videos de seguridad que fueron tomados desde el día que Sakura llego a Inglaterra **– dijo Félix poniendo un disco en una de las computadoras y proyectándolo en una refinada pantalla de vidrio (N/A: Para los que tengan duda son como los monitores que hay en el programa de CSI Miami)

En el video__________________________________________________________________

**¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? **– lloraba una chica de pelo rosado abrazando sus piernas mientras observaba el paisaje fuera de su ventana – **Mama, tú no merecías morir **– los sollozos de la chica se hacían cada vez mas fuertes – **yo soy la de que debería de haber muerto ese día, no sirvo para nada en este mundo ni como hija ni como novia sino Sasuke no me hubiera dejado por esa chica **– Sakura no aguanto mas y comenzó a llorar amargamente abrazándose a si misma – **seria mejor si todo terminara **– dijo la pelirosa mientras tomaba una foto donde estaban ella y Sasuke (N/A: Sasuke con cara de "yo no quiero estar aquí" como siempre) y arrojándola al piso. El vidrio de la foto se rompió en pedazos y la chica tomo uno de los mas grandes y lo clavo en su muñeca – **yo no debería estar viva **– susurro antes de perder la consciencia.

En ese momento entraron al cuarto Leah y Tsunade.

**SAKURA** – grito Leah corriendo hacia la chica que estaba tendida en el suelo.

**Oh por Dios **– dijo Tsunade tratando de parar el sangrado de la muñeca de la chica – **alguien rápido traiga una camilla hay que llevar a mi nieta a la sala de emergencias**

**Todo eso sucedió una semana después de que Sakura desapareció aquí en Japón **– dijo Félix al ver que Sasuke seguía perdido en sus pensamientos – **y lo hizo porque pensaba que ella no era lo suficientemente buena para alguien como tú cuando en realidad es al contrario **– era cierto que a Felix le dolía que ver su mejor amiga seguía sufriendo por un bastardo como Sasuke, pero cuando lo vio llegar hoy con ella en brazos y miedo en sus ojos supo que ese desgraciado estaba enamorado de Sakura. Tal vez suene imposible pero Félix tenia el don de poder ver la energía fluir por el interior de las personas y cuando vio a Sasuke pudo ver que toda su energía estaba enfocada en la chica que llevaba en brazos.

**Ella en verdad sufrió por lo que yo le hice** – dijo Sasuke.

**Claro que sufrió** – dijo la voz de Leah detrás del pelinegro – **ella te amaba con toda su alma que incluso cuando murió su madre dudo en irse por ti, por tu maldita existencia, para que el día que ella regresara después de esa horrible tragedia tu la dejaras frente a todos por esa regalada p&# de Haruka** – Leah respiro hondo tratando de calmarse **– si eso no es sufrir entonces no creo que exista el sufrimiento en el mundo** – Leah parecía molesta todavía pero Alex se mantenía a su lado tranquilizándola.

**Sasuke será mejor que no intentes ningún movimiento en Sakura **– dijo Félix – **aun** – esto sorprendió a Sasuke y más al ver que los otros chicos asentían con la cabeza. ¿_Sera que me están diciendo que tendré una oportunidad de conquistar a Sakura?_

**No estamos seguros de tu palabra Sasuke** – dijo Leah recordándole a Sasuke que ella podía leer mentes.

**Pero si es cierto eso de que la amas con todo tu ser **– continuo Alexandr – **entonces sabrás cuando y como actuar para volver a tenerla contigo.**

Después de esto Sasuke se fue a su casa, con su mente llena de pensamientos acerca de a pelirosa que lo había flechado de la forma mas absurda que pudiera existir. Al llegar a su casa Sasuke subió a su cuarto y se encerró para que nadie interrumpiera sus pensamientos.

Ahora que estaba solo y sin nadie que lo distrajera comenzó a analizar todo lo que había observado acerca de Sakura durante la semana que ella había estado en la academia y podía nombrar los cambios más notables : había mejorado mucho su forma de vestir, todos los días llegaba con ropa llamativa, atrativa y sexy pero sin verse pura prostituta como Haruka, su actitud era mucho más desafiante y confiada , ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que Sakura había callado a Haruka o a Ino en la semana y lo hacia de una forma tan natural y bien pensada que sin tener que presumir o decir algo estúpido podía poner a cualquiera en su lugar y por ultimo su condición física era lo contrario a lo que fue antes de irse, sus reflejos eran más rápidos y su velocidad había aumentado tanto que a veces parecía que era invisible al ojo humano cuando corría a toda velocidad. De repente la puerta sonó a pesar de que Sasuke había sido claro al decir que no quería que nadie lo molestara durante ese tiempo.

**Hermanito** – el saludo identifico al sujeto que había interrumpido su paz – **eres un antisocial ¿lo** **sabias?** – dijo Itachi mientras entraba al cuarto de su hermano con la llave maestra.

**Sal de mi habitación** – dijo Sasuke entre dientes – **ahora **– en este momento Sasuke experimento lo que Sakura sintió cuando le pedía que se fuera de su cuarto y él no le hacia caso.

**Venia aquí para hablarte de algo importante Sasuke** – muy bien, esto tenia que ser serio si Itachi lo llamaba por su nombre en lugar de alguno de los ridículos apodos que normalmente tenia preparados para él – **es sobre Sakura** – con tan solo oír el nombre de la bella chica, Sasuke enfoco toda su atención en lo que su hermano estaba diciendo.

**He notado que ahora muestras un inusual interés en Sakura** – dijo Itachi mientras agarraba la silla del escritorio de Sasuke y se sentaba en ella para estar al nivel de su hermano – **incluso cuando hace aproximadamente un año la dejaste por esa chica Haruka** – Sasuke vio confundido a su hermano _¿Cómo demonios se entero este de lo que paso entre Sakura y yo?_

**Eso a ti no te interesa en lo más mínimo** – dijo Sasuke molesto de que su hermano estuviera metiéndose en sus asuntos.

**Me interesa Sasuke** – dijo Itachi manteniéndose tranquilo y relajado – **ella es mi amiga y no dejare o mejor dicho dejaremos que la vuelvan a lastimar como tu lo hiciste** – Itachi hablaba en serio, él junto con los otros miembros de Akatsuki le habían tomado cariño a la pelirrosa a pesar de que la conocieron hoy y todos estaban dispuestos a proteger a "_Little Flower"_ como dijo Deidara.

**ITACHI!! SOLO LA CONOCES POR UN DIA Y YA LA TRATAS COMO SI FUERA UNA AMIGA DE POR VIDA** – grito Sasuke molesto por la confianza que Itachi tenia con Sakura, la cual el secretamente envidiaba.

**Al contrario que tú** – dijo Itachi sin inmutarse por los gritos de su hermano – **yo si se reconocer a una chica valiosa cuando la veo** – Itachi sabia que estaba poniendo su dedo en la llaga de Sasuke pero esa era su intención; provocar a su hermanito para comprobar cuanto le importaba la pequeña flor de cerezo.

**Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima me escuchaste** – dijo Sasuke levantándose de su cama y caminando amenazantemente hacia su hermano – **ella no es un juguete para que la uses a tu antojo y después la botes como si fuera una basura** – dijo Sasuke tomando el cuello de la camisa de Itachi.

**¿Y por que no?** – pregunto Itachi actuando como si no le importara en lo más mínimo lo que le sucediera a Sakura **– que yo recuerde tú hiciste exactamente lo que me acabas de mencionar con Sakura y no te importo un bledo** – Itachi sonrió por dentro al sentir que Sasuke soltaba su camisa – **estoy en lo correcto** –esa fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Sasuke guardo silencio analizando lo que su hermano le acababa de decir. Era cierto; ese fue el error que cometió desde el principio, él usó a Sakura como le dio la gana y después de que ya había comenzado a crear profundas heridas en el puro corazón de la chica, termino rompiéndolo en miles de pedazos al haberla tirado, botado y humillado como si fuera la peor basura en este mundo.

**Muy bien hermanito** – dijo Itachi – **ahora que has entendido cual fue te metida de pata podrás comenzar a pensar como arreglar todo** – Itachi se levanto con tranquilidad y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta para irse.

**Gracias Itachi** – susurro Sasuke pero Itachi lo logro escuchar, haciendo que el Uchiha mayor sonriera con sinceridad, ahora por lo menos su hermano ya sabía como podía comenzar a enmendar su error.

**Ahora tienes que pensar muy cuidadosamente que es lo que harás** – dijo Itachi antes de voltearse para irse – **si de verdad la amas deberás tener paciencia y tienes que actuar siguiendo tu corazón** – Itachi salió del cuarto de Sasuke.

**Itachi por primera vez has dicho algo útil** – dijo Sasuke sonriendo sinceramente – **ahora lo que tengo que hacer es planear cuidadosamente como conquistar a Sakura Haruno** – ahora Sasuke tomo un cuaderno y comenzó a escribir todas las posibles ideas para conquistar a su chica – **Pronto mi querida Sakura muy pronto serás totalmente mía** – dijo Sasuke recordando la cara sonriente de la chica que había visto mientras ella estaba con sus amigos.

**Ahora lo primero que debo hacer es deshacer cualquier tipo de relación con Haruka si es que quiero que Sakura en verdad vea que voy serio con ella y que no todo es un pequeño juego** – Sasuke paso pensando mucho tiempo como es que haría para terminar con Haruka y que Sakura no sintiera que lo hacia solamente por su nueva apariencia y forma de ser sino que en realidad la amaba – **Ya sé** – dijo de repente el chico – **en dos semanas es el baile del día de San Valentín y esa será la oportunidad perfecta para iniciar el plan para conquistar a mi flor de cerezo.**

Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido________________________________________________

**Mmm Sakura Haruno** – siseo un hombre que tenia más el aspecto de una serpiente que de un humano – **ella me podrá servir bastante** – en ese momento entraron dos hombres al cuarto.

**Señor ya nos llego la información de los agentes de la Acacio que acaban de llegar a Japón** – dijo un hombre con pelo blanco atado en una coleta y unas gafas redondas – **al parecer son tres más sin contar a la chica Haruno** – dijo dejando un fólder sobre el escritorio de su jefe.

**Kaoru, tu hija es muy atractiva ¿lo sabias?** – siseo de nuevo el de aspecto de serpiente – **ella nos podrá ser de utilidad por lo que veo en la información que logramos conseguir** – dijo hojeando el fólder – **ella y sus pequeños compañeritos serán muy útiles si queremos atraer a todos los líderes de la Acacio y destruirlos de una sola vez** – el hombre se comenzó a parar – **así que nos tenemos que preparar para traer a la bella flor de cerezo y a los demás pronto** – dijo antes de comenzar a reír como un maniático.

**Como usted ordene** –dijo Kaoru Iwatari – **lord Orochimaru** – después de esto inclino la cabeza en señal de respeto y salió inmediatamente.


	9. Ven y baila conmigo

Konichiwa a todos!!!!!!! XD Al fin regrese y ahora comenzara la verdadera acción que muchos han estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

Quiero aclarar que no soy fan GaaSaku pero si tenía que poner a alguien que bailara con Sakura TENIA que ser Gaara-sama (Inner Leah: Y es que se vería tan lindo bailando)

Bueno quiero dedicarle este capitulo a mi querida Little Guitar. (Tocaya al fin te tengo el prox. Cap) y por su puesto a Little Kitty Maye-chan por que ellas me estuvieron presionando para que creara este cap.

Disclaimer

Leah: Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes le pertenecen a la autora

Alexandr: solo la historia y los personajes OC son de su retorcida imaginación

Sakura: Bien chicos aquí tienen su galleta – les arroja un par de galletas.

Leah: Si galletas!!!!!!! :D

Alex: Hmp…

Disfruten----Narración

**Disfruten---diálogos**

_Disfruten--- pensamientos_

Ven y baila conmigo

Sakura descansaba en su balcón pensando en todo lo que le había ocurrido en su vida desde que era una niña que creía que la vida era de color rosa hasta el día de hoy que podía apreciar la cruda realidad. _Nada de lo bueno dura para siempre_ se dijo la chica a si misma. Con pereza volteo a ver el reloj de la habitación, que ella compartía con Leah, para ver que eran las dos de la tarde de un sábado.

**Sakura** – la llamo Leah desde la puerta – **ya te encuentras mucho mejor por lo que veo** – dijo al rubia alegre mientras se acercaba al balcón.

**Gracias Leah** – dijo Sakura sabiendo que sus amigos la cuidaron durante todo el tiempo que estuvo herida, el cual no fue mucho.

**No me lo agradezcas** – dijo Leah sonriendo – **por ahora solo arréglate que vamos a salir los cuatro juntos** – dijo la chica dirigiéndose al gran armario lleno de ropa – **hoy saldremos a conocer la vida oscura de la ciudad** – dijo Leah jalando varias prendas de ropa.

**¿No crees que deberíamos concentrarnos más en nuestra misión?** – pregunto la pelirrosa alzando una ceja.

**Sakura solo por curiosidad ¿Qué edad tienes, 17 o 70?** – pregunto Leah golpeando levemente la frente de Sakura con sus dedos.

**Oye** – alego Sakura – **solo yo puedo hacer eso cuando alguien hace algo estúpido** – Sakura parecía a veces la madre de Felix y de Leah, solo Alex no porque él es tranquilito, cuando estos andaban por el mundo causando estragos.

**Lo que digas Sakura** – dijo Leah comenzando a desvestirse de su ropa de entrenamiento.

**No me dirás que te vas a cambiar ahorita si vamos a salir en la noche** – dijo Sakura con sarcasmo.

**Voy a probar esto para ver si es lo adecuado para salir** – dijo Leah poniéndose una falda de lona y una blusa rosada – **y esto definitivamente no es lo que busco**.

**Das risa actuando tan contraria a lo que eres** – dijo Sakura riéndose de Leah.

**Yo que tu también me arreglaría** – dijo Leah con un adorable puchero en su cara – **tal vez te puedas conseguir un novio… hey** – Leah fue brutalmente atacada por una almohada lanzada por Sakura.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Uchiha, el más joven de los herederos Uchiha estaba sentado frente a una moderna computadora tratando de encontrar información de el pasado de Sakura, siendo un Uchiha, Sasuke tenia muchos contactos que le podrían servir si tan solo Sakura apareciera en los registros del ultimo año. La chica parecía haberse desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra durante el tiempo que no estuvo.

**AArrrggg Maldición** – murmuro Sasuke entre dientes mientras ponía su frente en el vidrio de la mesa – **no logro encontrar ni la más insignificante pista de ella** – comento exasperado – **es como si no hubiera existido una Sakura Haruno…**

**Eso es exactamente lo que necesitábamos, hermanito** – dijo Itachi divertido mientras observaba como su hermano se frustraba más y más al no encontrar nada de Sakura – **Little Flower…**

**Deja de llamarla así de una maldita vez Itachi** – dijo Sasuke molesto por la forma cariñosa en la que Itachi se dirigía a Sakura.

**Como decía antes de que me interrumpieras** – siguió Itachi- **LITTLE FLOWER es una agente de la Acacio así que es casi imposible que encuentres mucha información en google** – dijo Itachi riéndose de lo ultimo que había dicho.

**Y tienes tú una sugerencia de donde puedo conseguir Información de Sakura** – dijo Sasuke e Itachi negó con la cabeza – **pues seguiré buscando a mi modo si no me tienes una mejor opción.**

**Deberías salir y calmarte un poco** – dijo Itachi – **Naruto llamo hace un rato preguntando si querías ir a un club hoy en la noche y le dije que irias** – dijo Itachi riéndose de la cara que puso su hermano al oír que inevitablemente tendría que ir con Naruto y los demás cuando tenia una importante tarea frente a él en este momento.

**No voy a ir** – dijo Sasuke testarudamente **– no me importa nada de lo que digas** – dijo volteándose a su computadora para seguir intentando encontrar información de la pelirrosa que plagaba sus pensamientos últimamente.

De repente la silla de Sasuke fue jalada hacia atrás alejándolo de la computadora –**hermanito no era una pregunta sino una orden** – dijo Itachi arrastrando a Sasuke – **además creo que Sakura y sus amigos también saldrán hoy por lo que le dijo Leah a Sasori** – al oír el nombre de Sakura, Sasuke inmediatamente se levanto de la silla y comenzó a caminar por su cuenta a su cuarto para cambiarse.

**Idiota enamorado** – murmuro Itachi al ver a su hermano ansioso de salir con sus amigos solo porque Sakura iba a salir con sus amigos también.

///////////////////////////////////////En la noche///////////////////////////////////////////////

**¿Dónde, exactamente, es este nuevo club que me dijeron?** – cuestiono Sakura sentada en el asiento del copiloto del lujoso auto que los chicos tenían. Ella llevaba una blusa strapless roja que llegaba a la mitad de su muslo y unos leggins negros debajo para que ningún pervertido intentara nada, unas zapatillas negras y su cabello adornado por una cinta roja dejándolo suelto.

**Sakura tranquilízate** – dijo Felix – **ya vamos a llegar** – El chico llevaba unos jeans y una camisa naranja con negro y unos converse, siempre mostrando desfachatez y atractivo al mismo tiempo.

**Cuando lleguemos te sorprenderás de verdad** – Dijo Leah desde la parte de atrás del auto, sentada al lado de Alexandr. Leah llevaba una falda tableada negra con una blusa fucsia strapless muy ajustada a su figura y unas botas que llegaban hasta sus rodillas (como las de todo anime que parecen botas de combate pero con un toque femenino)su cabello iba agarrado en una cola de caballo alta. Alexandr por su parte llevaba una camisa negra y unos jeans desgastados junto con unos converse negros.

Después de un rato de estar manejando al fin llegaron a un local muy animado. Lo curioso del club es que no era un club normal en el que se veía solo una pista de baila simple sino que en este club la pista era una pista de patinaje, ósea que si querías bailar tenias que ponerte patines.

**WWWOOOOWWWWW **– dijo Leah al bajar del carro – **Sakura hoy es el día en el que presumiremos de todo lo que practicamos en Inglaterra **– dijo Leah levantado sus brazos. Sakura y Leah habían practicado patinaje en hielo y patinaje callejero; aunque el último fue idea de Leah, y ambas eran muy buenas en eso.

Sakura entro al club siendo observada por muchos de los chicos que estaban allí, y no es que le molestara sino que se sentía pura regalada al estar tan expuesta a tanto pervertido. Sin pensarlo se aferro a la camisa de Félix tratando de desviar la atención, por suerte Leah, a quien no le molestaba en lo absoluto llamar un poco la atención llego a rescatarla en el preciso instante que cruzo la puerta de la entrada.

**Muy bien** – dijo Leah viendo a Sakura – **esta noche quiero que te diviertas como nunca lo has hecho en tu vida **– los tres chicos se habían dado cuenta que Sakura estaba decaída y desanimada por lo que decidieron tener una noche libre para que la chica se divirtiera. Después de esto Leah desapareció entre la gente junto con Félix, dejando a Sakura sola con Alex.

**Creo que ahora seremos solo tu y yo** – dijo Alex levantado los hombros mirando en dirección a donde había desaparecido Leah - **¿quieres bailar?** – pregunto viendo a Sakura con sus extraños ojos verdes.

**Claro, después de todo hoy es día de divertirnos** – dijo Sakura aceptando la invitación de Alex. Tuvieron que esperar un poco en lo que Sakura se ponía los patines para que pudieran salir a la pista de baile, pero justo cuando iban a comenzar a bailar, Sakura logro distinguir a un moreno a lo lejos entrando al club – **Alex, mejor alejémonos de la puerta** – dijo Sakura tomando el brazo del ruso en busca de apoyo.

**No te preocupes Saku** – dijo Alex sonriéndole a Sakura para darle valor – **no dejare que te hagan nada malo **– justo cuando el chico termino de hablar Haruka vio a Sakura y se acerco a molestarla junto con Ino y Tenten.

**Este es un lugar público fenómeno** – dijo Ino sonriendo con malicia.

**Si deberías evitar venir acá para no poner en peligro a todos los inocentes que estamos aqu**í – dijo Haruka riéndose mientras tomaba el brazo de Sasuke quien permanecía ido observando lo hermosa que estaba Sakura esa noche.

… – Sakura no tenía el humor de hablar con esos chicos. Simplemente se volteo para irse pero Haruka intento detenerla tomando su brazo con fuerza.

**No te atrevas a darnos la espalda** – grito la chica llamando la atención de muchos de los que los rodeaban. Sakura no contesto, solamente se quedo callada con una mirada inexpresiva que molesto mucho a las chicas.

**Tú…** - empezó a decir Haruka cuando alguien la empujo cayo al suelo. Cuando Haruka levanto la mirada vio a Leah, parada donde ella había estado momentos antes, jalando del brazo a un chico pelirrojo con ojos verde aqua.

**Sakura!!!!** – Exclamó emocionada la rubia aun sin darse cuenta de que había dejado a Haruka en el suelo – **él es Gaara-sama y será tu cita el día de hoy** – Leah no hablo disimuladamente, más bien grito a los cuatro vientos que le había conseguido una cita a Sakura.

**¿Qué?** – dijo alguien haciendo que Leah volteo su cabeza encontrando a un muy molesto Sasuke con una cara de que la iba a matar no más tuviera una oportunidad.

**¿Qué te sucede Uchiha?** – Pregunto Leah haciéndose al inocente - **¿te molesta que Sakura tenga una cita con alguien tan amable como Gaara-sama?** – Leah se acerco a Gaara como mostrándolo en una tienda – **pero si Gaara-sama es tan lindo y sin contar que no es un imbécil como otros que yo conozco** – Leah estaba tan concentrada en pelear con Sasuke que no se dio cuenta que Gaara se sonrojo mucho al tenerla tan cerca (A/N: MI GORDO SE SONROJO… QUE TERNURA) sin embargo Sakura si noto esto y decidió que seguiría el juego de Leah.

**Leah tiene toda la razón Sasuke** – todos voltearon a ver sorprendidos a Sakura – **así que si nos disculpan quiero ir a bailar con mi pareja** – la pelirrosa tomo al pelirrojo del brazo y lo llevo hasta la pista de baile – **perdón que Leah te metiera en esto** – dijo apenada ante el apuesto chico.

**No hay problema…** – Gaara sonrió de medio lado cuando noto que Sakura se sonrojaba.

**Soy Sakura Haruno** – dijo la chica regalándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

**Sabaku no Gaara** – dijo el chico viendo a la chica – **yo ya sabia quien eras Sakura.**

**¿A sí?** – Pregunto la chica muy confundida – **¿Cómo lo sabes?** – pregunto curiosa.

**No pasas desapercibida en la academia** – dijo el chico con simplicidad.

**¿Tú vas a la Konoha Academy?** – pregunto Sakura sorprendida pues nunca había visto a un chico tan guapo en la academia.

**¿Cómo crees tú que conocí a Leah?** – pregunto Gaara divertido.

**Creí que de casualidad te había visto aquí en el club y que te arrastro hasta mí para darle celos a Sasuke** – contesto con sinceridad la chica.

**Pues ya ves que no fue así** – dijo Gaara – **nos conocimos en la biblioteca de la academia, creo que murmuraba algo en alemán o ruso mientras buscaba un libro entre los estantes y de casualidad el libro que ella buscaba lo tenía yo** – Gaara explico aclarando las dudas de la pelirrosa.

**Leah siempre ha sido así de rara** – dijo Sakura – **y aun así a ti te gusta** – esto último fue más una afirmación que una pregunta, haciendo que el pelirrojo se pusiera tan rojo como el color de su cabello.

**Tengo razón entonces** – afirmo la chica sonriendo divertida – **pero Leah ya le gusta alguien** – esto ultimo lo dijo recordando como Leah se comportaba con Alex.

**No importa** – dijo el pelirrojo convencido – **lo único que quiero es ser valioso para alguien** – esto dejo callada a Sakura por un buen rato.

**Eres valioso para mi** – dijo Sakura haciendo que Gaara la viera con sorpresa – **eres mi amigo** – dijo Sakura sin poder evitar sonreír y abrazar a Gaara para demostrarle que ella estaba allí para él – **Para Leah también eres valioso sino no te diría Gaara-sama** – el chico la abrazo dejando que todo lo que necesitaba fuera borrado por la pelirrosa.

**Ahora** – dijo Sakura alejándose un poco – **para impresionar a Leah puedes intentar bailar** – justo en ese momento el dj puso la canción Get Naked de Britney Spears – **ven y déjate llevar por el ritmo** – Sakura comenzó a bailar sensualmente incitando a Gaara a bailar con ella.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Desde lejos un pelinegro miraba con odio a la pareja bailando y es que ahora todos habían hecho un circulo para ver bailar a Sakura con Gaara y a Leah con Alex. Las dos chicas demostraban que cuando de ser sexys se trataba ellas eran las mejores y los chicos no se quedaban atrás, por más raro y anormal que pareciera ambos chicos eran muy buenos al momento de bailar sincronizándose a la perfección con sus respectivas parejas y haciendo suspirar a cuanta mujer que estuviera viéndolos.

**Ese desgraciado** – murmuro Sasuke mientras observaba como Gaara sujetaba a Sakura de la cintura. _Ese hijo de **** está poniendo sus asquerosas manos en mi chica_ Sin darse cuenta el moreno apretó tanto el vaso que tenia en la mano que este se rompió en mil pedazos.

**Tranquilo Sasuke** – dijo Naruto disfrutando la cómica expresión que Sasuke portaba en este instante – **Sakura-chan tiene todo el derecho de andar con quien quiera** – dijo el rubio feliz de que su amiga estuviera más contenta.

**¿Desde cuando paso a ser "Sakura-chan", dobe?** – pregunto molesto Sasuke.

**Desde que fuimos a su casa y me di cuenta de que no es nada de lo que creímos que era** – dijo Naruto con seriedad – **sinceramente no tienes ni la menor idea del daño que le causaste a Sakura-chan** – esta era una de las pocas veces en las que el rubio hablaba con seriedad, y esto sorprendió a Sasuke.

**Crees que no me he dado cuenta de eso** – dijo Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado.

**Pues deberías tratar de remediar lo que has ocasionado** – dijo el rubio poniendo su mano en el hombro de Sasuke.

**Lo se dobe** – murmuro Sasuke molesto al ver como las manos de Gaara estaban muy cerca de la retaguardia de Sakura y ella no hacia nada para alejarse.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Wow** – exclamo Leah viendo bailar a Gaara – **no sabia que Gaara-sama era tan bueno bailando**

Sakura rio un poco por la forma en que Leah le hablaba en tercera persona a Gaara – **ves que te dije que la impresionarías de esa forma** – susurro Sakura al oído de Gaara, sin darse cuenta de que de lejos se veía como si ella estuviera besando a Gaara, sacando de sus casillas a cierto pelinegro.

**Eso fue lo ultimo** – murmuro Sasuke antes de dirigirse a donde se encontraba la pareja bailando.

**Oye ¿Qué haces, Uchiha?** –grito Sakura molesta cuando Sasuke aparto a Gaara de ella.

**No la toques** – siseó el Uchiha – **ella es solo MIA** – _SI!!! DEMOSTREMOSLE A ESTE BASTARDO QUE NO SE TOCA LA PROPIEDAD DE SASUKE UCHIHA _Exclamo la conciencia del chico.

**Suéltame** – grito Sakura alejando a Sasuke de ella.

**No** – Sasuke no pensaba en lo que decía sino que solo actuaba.

**Sasuke quita tus manos de mí** – dijo Sakura dándole una bofetada a Sasuke.

Todos observaban atentos a la pareja pelear hasta que Félix interrumpió desde donde estaba el dj.

**Ahora todos abran un poco más el círculo para la competencia de baile** – grito Félix con un micrófono en su mano al lado del dj.

**Ven Gaara demostrémosle a Uchiha que es divertirse** – dijo Sakura llevando al centro de la pista al pelirrojo.

**VAMOS SAKURA Y GAARA-SAMA!!!!!!!** – los animo Leah haciendo sonrojar a Gaara.

**Tranquilo y déjate llevar por el ritmo** – dijo Sakura preparándose para bailar. La primera canción fue Just Dance de Lady Gaga. Todos comenzaron a animar a las parejas que poco a poco se iban animando a participar.

**Esas zorras** – dijo Haruka muy molesta – **no las soporto con su acto de niñas buenas e inocentes** – Haruka ya se estaba poniendo verde de lo celosa que estaba de Sakura por quitarle la poca atención que Sasuke le ponía con un simple movimiento de su mano.

**¿Qué quieres que hagamos?** – pregunto Ino también molesta.

**Chicas ya dejen esto que se esta volviendo problemático** – dijo Shikamaru notando que su novia estaba cada vez más molesta.

**Ahora las defiendes a esas cosas en vez de a mi** – grito Ino molesta. Shikamaru solo murmuro un Problemática y la beso.

**Creo que Shikamaru tiene razón** – dijo Neji pensando muy bien al situación y dándose cuenta que Sakura nunca les hizo nada como para que la detestaran tanto.

**Yo no me dejare vencer tan fácil** – dijo Haruka dirigiéndose a donde Sasuke observaba a la pelirosa bailar – **Sasuke amor, vayamos a bailar** – dijo jalando al moreno a al pista justo al lo de Sakura. Haruka intentaba bailar igual que Sakura pero con los patines puestos apenas si lograba mantenerse en pie y que además ella nunca había bailado hip hop como lo había hecho Sakura, asi que en resumen se miraba como si una regalada estaba tratando de parecer sexy y en vez de eso daba risa. En cambio, Sakura destilaba sensualidad y gracia al momento de bailar atrayendo todas las miradas del lugar incluyendo la de cierto pelinegro que parecía tener pegados los ojos a ella.

Todo iba muy bien cuando de repente todas las luces se apagaron y los gritos no tardaron en aparecer. Todos comenzaron a entrar en pánico por el alboroto que había hasta que Sakura los callo a todos.

**Muy bien todos guarden la calma** – la chica dijo con un tono autoritario sorprendiendo a muchos de los que estaban en el club **– Leah, Alex y Félix ya saben a quien tienen que cuidarles las espaldas** – dijo Sakura viendo como todos los chicos asentían y se dirigían hacia donde estaban Naruto y Hinata. Sakura por su parte se dirigió a donde estaba Sasuke parado – **Ahora Uchiha harás absolutamente todo lo que yo te diga, si te digo que corras, tú corres, si te digo que me dejes, me dejas** – Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza pero logro escuchar a Sakura murmurar – **claro que se que me dejarías sin pensarlo un minuto** – Sasuke sintió como la culpa comenzaba a llenar poco a poco su ser.

**Muy bien ahora hay que sacar a toda esta gente de aquí antes de que alguien salga herido** – dijo Alex con la misma seriedad de siempre.

**Se acercan a gran velocidad** – dijo Leah con sus ojos muy abiertos y sus pupilas totalmente dilatadas – son 6 personas, 5 hombres y 1 mujer – después de esto sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad – ya tenían a alguien aquí para que nos encerrara pero esa persona ya huyo.

**Puedo sentir que las personas que se acercan tienen "Talentos" como nosotros por sus niveles de energía** – dijo Félix parándose frente a Hinata para protegerla.

**Perfecto** – murmuro Sakura **– Leah confunde todos los que estén presentes** – ordeno la chica a su compañera quien de inmediato puso sus manos en la posición de un triangulo y aturdió la mente de todos los civiles presentes – **ahora el resto es mío** – dijo mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro mientras sacaba unos guantes negros de su bolso – **allí voy** – grito antes de lanzar su puño a la pared destrozándola por completo – **ya esta listo ahora hay que sacarlos a todos** – así que comenzaron poco a poco a sacar a todos del club hasta que solo quedaron Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke y Haruka (A/N: ella se aferro al brazo de Sasuke asi que no hubo más remedio que dejarla junto con el grupo) los demás se habían ido a casa, por orden de Leah bajo el efecto del aturdimiento.

**Justo a tiempo –** dijo Alex al sentir la presencia de los desconocidos cerca.

**Ya están aquí** – dijo Leah formando una guadaña (A/N: como la que tiene la muerte) completamente hecha de cristal en sus manos – **siento el olor a sangre en el aire** – dijo Leah con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**Solo espero que no sea el nuestro** – dijo Félix preparándose para la batalla.

**No lo será** – aseguro Sakura mientras se acercaba más al centro de la formación de circulo que tenían en este momento, para proteger con su cuerpo si era necesario a los chicos parados en el medio de ellos cuatro – **ten por seguro que no lo será…**

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Recuerden dejar un review ya sea bueno o malo para mí.

Reviews = Amor T_T

Hasta pronto XD


	10. Peleas

Hola a todos!!!!!!! Gomenasai por haberlos hecho esperar 4 meses para la actualización pero tuve…dificultades técnicas… con mi laptop pero aquí les traigo el siguiente cap.

Esto va dedicado a _**sasuke-glamourq **_por que si no me hubiera puesto ese review tal vez no hubiera tenido las ganas de hacer este capitulo… yay comencemos el decimo cap…X3

Disfruten----Narración

**Disfruten**---diálogos

_Disfruten_--- pensamientos

_**Disfruten**_--- Inner de Sakura

**Sakura** – llamo Leah sujetando con firmeza la guadaña – **son fuertes **– todos asintieron con la cabeza manteniendo la guardia en alto por si los atacaban de sorpresa.

Sakura desvió su mirada del frente y se fijo en los cuatro chicos detrás de ella; Hinata estaba temblando de miedo mientras se agarraba de Naruto con fuerza, Haruka se estaba mordiendo las uñas con la mirada perdida y por ultimo Sasuke, él estaba observándola fijamente… es que no podía hacer algo más productivo en estos momentos… _**Saku!!! Concéntrate, tu equipo depende de ti, los chicos dependen de ti así que no puedes distraerte con él… **_Estos pensamientos hicieron que la pelirrosa saliera de su trance.

**Vaya, vaya, vaya **– dijo un extraño chico con muchos brazos – **parece que si era cierto el rumor de que la Acacio había mandado agentes especializados a cuidar a los nenitos…**

**No hay que subestimarlos **– dijo un chico de pelo blanco muy extraño – **mientras más rápido los maten mejor **– después de esto los otros del grupo saltaron dispuestos a atacar a los chicos.

**¿Quiénes son ustedes? **– pregunto Leah protegiendo a Naruto antes de que lo hirieran.

**Somos los 5 del sonido **– dijo la única mujer del grupo.

**Basta de charla **– dijo el peliblanco – **ataquen** – (no soy muy buena escribiendo batallas así que ustedes imagínensela) después de un rato, la pelea estaba a favor de Sakura y su equipo, los del sonido se encontraban heridos mientras que los 4 agentes solo tenían pequeños raspones y cortadas. Todo parecía ir bien cuando el tipo del pelo blanco y la cara de desvelado se saco la columna vertebral y golpeo a Sakura y a Leah con ella.

**Leah ¿Estas bien? **– grito Sakura sin recibir respuesta – **Maldito ¿Qué le hiciste a Leah? **– algo que Sakura no permitía era que hirieran a sus amigos… La furia se hizo que los poderes de Sakura se incrementaran al máximo – **nunca vuelvas a lastimar a mis amigos **– dijo Sakura alzando su mano en dirección a Kimimaro (ese era su nombre creo). El peliblanco comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo estaba siendo manipulado. De los dedos de Sakura comenzó salir una energía de color verde que poco a poco alcanzaba al chico.

**¿Qué demonios? **– maldijo Kimimaro cuando la energía color verde lo alcanzo y comenzó a debilitarlo rápidamente, mientras sus compañeros que observaban con terror como su líder era vencido.

**Muere** – Dijo Sakura…

**Detente Sakura **– de la nada Kakashi apareció frente a Sakura y la tomo de los hombro – **Sakura recuerda quien eres** – grito el hombre – **no decepciones a tu madre de esa forma **– La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa y la energía que salía de su mano desapareció – **Kakashi **– susurro antes de colapsar por el agotamiento.

* * *

Todo estaba negro, no podía ver ni sus propias manos…_Sakura…_ Una voz la llamaba…_Sakura... _Cada vez era más fuerte… Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos encontrándose en un cuarto de hospital, por lo que parecía.

**Ya esta despertando **– dijo la enfermera.

**Sakura ¿Estas bien?** – pregunto Iván. Sakura estaba sorprendida por la pinta de Iván; él siempre estaba presentable y fresco pero ahora parecía que no había dormido en varios días y que el cansancio lo vencería en cualquier momento – **estaba tan preocupado por ti…**

**¿Y…los demás? **– pregunto Sakura en un susurro apenas audible. Aunque estuviera entrenada para resistir, esta vez sentía que ya no tenía vida en su cuerpo.

**Alex esta recuperándose de sus heridas con rapidez **– dijo Iván con una sonrisa – **pero Leah y Félix ellos… **– el silencio siempre representaba lo peor en los momentos como este y Sakura sintió una tristeza inmensa en su interior. Sus amigos eran fuertes ¿no? Ellos superarían cualquier obstáculo que se les cruzara… no podían haberla dejado sola… no podían!!!!!

**No…NO… ellos no pueden estar muertos **– dijo o más bien grito Sakura derramando varias lágrimas. Iván se acerco a ella para explicarle pero alguien se le adelanto.

**No están muertos **– dijo Kakashi entrando en la habitación seguido por Sai. Sakura observo a Sai con los ojos desorbitados como si hubiera visto un fantasma. _**SHANNARO ¿¿¿QUE HACE ÉL AQUÍ???**_ Grito el inner de Sakura.

**El chico de pelo plateado no se ha movido de donde está desde que reaccionó **– dijo Sai con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro – **tampoco le suelta la mano a la rubia **– Sai no entendía porque estos cuatro se llevaban tan bien… pero bueno tal vez con ellos podría aprender más de las emociones como por ejemplo: ¿Por qué la fea estaba llorando si le acababan de decir que sus amigos no estaban muertos…?

**¿Dónde están? **– pregunto Sakura levantándose con ayuda de Iván. Sakura no estaba en muy buen estado que digamos. Su pierna derecha estaba muy lastimada al igual que su abdomen y su antebrazo izquierdo, tenía una venda rodeando su frente y varias en el resto de su cuerpo pero no estaba dispuesta a esperar un poco más para ir a ver a sus amigos. Lentamente la guiaron por los pasillos desolados hasta que llegaron a una habitación oscura y sombría. Cuando Sakura entro las lágrimas no esperaron para escapar y deslizarse por las suaves mejillas de la chica. Dentro del cuarto estaba oscuro y frio, el único sonido que podías escuchar era el de las maquinas conectadas a los dos chicos manteniéndolos con vida. Sakura camino con dificultad hasta llegar al lado del peliblanco sentado entre las dos camas sosteniendo la mano de la rubia, su cara estaba demacrada en una mueca de tristeza infinita, cuando la pelirrosa estuvo a la par de él, Alexandr se levanto y abrazo a Sakura con mucha fuerza dejando salir toda la desesperación que sentía en ese momento.

**To-todo es-tará bien **– dijo Sakura entre sollozos sujetándose con fuerza de los hombros del chico.

**No sabes lo impotente que me sentí cuando ninguno de ustedes despertaba **– dijo Alex contra el pelo de ella – **ellos recibieron todo el daño y también recibieron la mayor cantidad de veneno…**

**¿Veneno? **– pregunto Sakura extrañada, ella era la medico del equipo y nunca detecto veneno cuando estaban peleando.

**Parece que Orochimaru nos quiere sacar del juego **– dijo Alex volviendo a ver a Félix y a Leah.

**No dejaremos que vuelva a pasar **– dijo Sakura cerrando su puño con fuerza – **no dejare que alguien le haga daño a la gente que amo de nuevo **– la pelirrosa dijo esto recordando como su madre se había sacrificado para que ella pudiera vivir en paz.

**Veo que no han perdido el espíritu **–dijo una voz desde la puerta haciendo que dos pares de ojos verdes voltearan a esa dirección. Kakashi estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta sonriendo debajo de su mascara – **mañana volverán a la academia, muchos ya se dieron cuenta de su ausencia sin razón, pero solo volverán Alexandr y Sakura ya que sus compañeros están … bueno…imposibilitados…**

**¿Algo más? **– pregunto Sakura emanado una luz verde de su mano y curando las heridas superficiales que le quedaban dejándola como nueva.

**No, solo quiero decirles que en la academia no hagan tanto escándalo **– esto lo dijo con su ojo visible sobre Sakura.

**Entendido **– dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo. Cuando Kakashi se fue Sakura se acerco a Félix y le dio un beso en la frente al igual que a Leah, cuando ella se aparto Alex se inclino sobre Leah y la beso en los labios.

**¿No deberías hacer eso cuando este despierta? **– pregunto Sakura sonriendo un poco.

**Yo no me meto con tu relación extraña con el Uchiha así que no te metas en la mía con Leah **– dijo Alex viendo a Sakura retadoramente.

**¿Q-q-q-que r-r-r-re-lación c-con U-chiha? **– pregunto Sakura poniéndose toda roja.

**Sabes a lo que me refiero **– dijo Alex caminando a la salida – **tú nunca vas a dejar de amarlo por más que lo intentes además que se nota que te mueres por él** – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

**Eso no es cierto **– dijo Sakura pasando al lado de Alexandr – **yo ya no puedo volver a amarlo después de lo que hizo… **– susurro dirigiéndose a recoger su ropa.

///////////////////////Al día siguiente///////////////////////////////

**No se como es que Leah hace para bajar de esta moto como si acabara de salir de un salón de belleza **– dijo Sakura quitándose el casco negro que levaba en la cabeza – **esta cosa me dejo el pelo como un puerco espín…**

**Agradece que te trajera porque bien te pude haber dejado en la casa **– dijo Alex quitándose también el casco y poniéndose unos lentes oscuros, Sakura lo imito poniéndose unos lentes oscuros sobre sus orbes jade.

**Hoy tenemos más apoyo por si deciden atacar **– dijo Sakura examinando los alrededores – **muy bien ahora hay que afrontar lo más difícil de todo…**

**¿y eso sería…? **– dijo Alex caminando a la entrada de la academia.

**Aguantar a todos los humanos aburridos y corrientes todo el día **– cuando Sakura dijo esto estaban pasando justo al lado de Sasuke y Haruka, quienes los escucharon.

**Ya me canse de ti Haruno **– grito Haruka haciendo que todos alrededor voltearan a ver lo que pasaba.

**Eres una niña estúpida que cree que por regresar con esa apariencia de niña mala puedes volverte la más popular y quitarme a mi Sasuke pero te tengo información **– una pequeña venita había aparecido en la frente de Sakura y aumentaba con cada comentario que Haruka hacia – **YO soy mejor que t…**

Antes de que la chica pudiera terminar un puño había estrellado contra su cara arrojándola al suelo. Frente a ella estaba Sakura con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro pero parecía que no se había movido ni un mísero centímetro de donde estaba.

**Tal vez deberías tener más cuidado Haru **– dijo Sakura levantando un poco sus lentes solo para mostrarle sus brillantes ojos a Haruka y los volvió a poner en su lugar. Después saco un iPod y se puso a escuchar "Snow" de RHCP (A/N: A mi me gusta mucho esta canción en lo personal) y se dispuso a marcharse cuando escucho que Haruka gritaba entre sollozos de rabia.

**TU Y TUS MALDITOS AMIGOS DEBERIAN ESTAR MUERTOS ESO ES LO QUE SASUKE DIJO Y YO CONCUERDO CON ÉL **– después todo quedo en silencio hasta que se oyó como caía el iPod de las manos de Sakura, las cuales estaban temblando al igual que sus hombros.

Alex intento acercarse a Sakura pero ella levanto su mano frente a él indicándole que no lo hiciera, después se volteo y vio a Haruka a los ojos a través de los lentes oscuros.

**La muerte es algo que anhelo con toda mi alma **– las palabras que salieron de la boca de la chica dieron en Sasuke como si fueran cuchillos atravesando todo su cuerpo – **pero tengo gente por la cual tengo que seguir con vida** – después de esto se quito los lentes y revelo sus ojos ahora de un color verde fosforescente brillante – **también anhelo ver como la muerte te arrebata la vida del cuerpo y apaga la luz de tus ojos pero… mi equipo es más importante que tu… ahora piérdete** – cuando termino de decir esto una gota de sangre broto de su ojo y se resbalo por la cara de Sakura, quien se encamino al edificio. Sabía que Alex no la seguiría, porque él sabría que quería estar sola en ese momento pero no se percato de que alguien más la había seguido hasta que entro a un salón vacio.

**¿Qué quieres Uchiha? **– Escupió Sakura con veneno en su voz – **no entiendo como me andas siguiendo si a mis espaldas andas diciendo que debería estar muerta **– ahora se volteo y vio a los ojos al morocho frente a ella.

**Yo no dije eso **– respondió Sasuke con su voz carente de emoción – **y te sigo porque quiero estar contigo…**

**Tus ganas de estar conmigo llegaron casi año y medio tarde **– grito Sakura muy molesta por la desfachatez con la que Sasuke le respondía – **quiero dejar muy claro este punto, Sasuke** – dijo Sakura caminando lentamente hacia Sasuke mostrando gracia y sensualidad, cosa que estaba enloqueciendo al Uchiha – **nuestra relación es profesional y nada más, cuando Orochimaru ya no exista no me volverás a ver en tu vida** – susurro inclinándose un poco para hablarle al chico al oído – **nunca volverás a saber de alguien llamado Sakura Haruno **– cuando Sakura creyó que todo había terminado se vio a si misma empujada en contra de la pared más cercana aprisionando su cuerpo con el de Sasuke.

**No quiero eso **– dijo Sasuke con la mirada cubierta por los mechones que le caían enfrente de sus ojos – **quiero que te quedes **– ordeno viendo a Sakura con sus ojos azabaches, buscando el amor que había visto en esos orbes verdes cuando la había tenido a su lado como su novia, y por un momento creyó haber visto algo, pequeño pero algo y eso lo termino de convencer para hacer lo que tenia planeado desde que había seguido a la chica.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera reaccionar sintió como unos labios se posaban sobre los suyos de manera ruda.

_**¿¿¿¿QqqqqqqUUUEEEEE ESSSSTA PASANDO???? **_Grito su inner en su cabeza pero ya no lograba concentrarse ni en cual era su nombre. Esa sensación que pasaba por su cuerpo era tan maravillosa que nada podría ser más mara…

////////////////////////////////////////Flash Back//////////////////////////////////////

**Sakura hemos terminado**–dijo Sasuke cortante–**no quiero que te me acerques nunca mas en tu vida.**

/////////////////////////////////Fin del Flash Back////////////////////////////////////////

_**REACCIONA!!!!! **_El grito de su inner ayudo a que Sakura pudiera recobrar el control de su cuerpo y sin esperar un minuto más empujo a Sasuke, permitiendo que el aire llegara a sus pulmones. Después ya no pudo evitar que las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo se escaparan.

**No vuelvas a hacer eso **– dijo ella alejándose lo más que podía de Sasuke.

**No niegues que te gusto **– dijo Sasuke acercándose y tratando de abrazarla pero Sakura golpeo sus manos alejándolas.

**No quiero **– dijo Sakura abrazándose a si misma – **no quiero regresar a ser la niña débil que se moría porque la notaras, no quiero ser un estorbo para todos los que me quieren y que me han ayudado a ser lo que soy hoy pero lo que nunca más quiero ser es la ilusa que te ama con todo su corazón a pesar de que me hayas abandonado por otra y que me dejaras cuando más te necesitaba pero…** – cuando dijo esto sus puños se cerraron enterrando sus uñas en sus palmas – **pero lo soy y por eso me odio y te odio a ti Sasuke Uchiha…**

**No me odias **– dijo él pasando sus brazos sobre los hombros de ella – **y yo fui el idiota más grande de todos pero quiero que volvamos a comenzar… quiero una nueva oportunidad…**

**No sé **– dijo Sakura – **no puedo abandonar a mis amigos…**

**No crees que estarías mejor sin esos fenómenos **– dijo Sasuke sin poder mantener ese comentario para si mismo _OOO DEMONIOS…_

Cuando Sakura escucho lo ultimo que dijo Sasuke todas las memorias de sus amigos regresaron a ella y la hicieron recordar todo el daño que Sasuke le había hecho y ni siquiera se había disculpado.

**ERES UN MALDITO **– dijo Sakura golpeando a Sasuke en la cara. Después salió corriendo con lágrimas de tristeza corriendo por su rostro.

En el salón Sasuke se quedo parado, observando la puerta por la que acababa de salir su cerezo. Lo bueno es que había corroborado que Sakura aun lo amaba, lo malo es que ahora ella parecía querer odiarlo por todo lo que él le había echo.

**Por lo menos se que te puedo recuperar **– dijo al vacio – **los Uchihas nunca pierden algo y no serás la excepción Sakura **– después salió del salón recordándose que el próximo viernes seria el baile de San Valentín, su oportunidad de recuperala.

Continuara…

Dejen reviews onegai…OwO Solo tienen que apachar ese botoncito verdecito que esta aquí abajito…

Pronto habrá más celos y Sakura tendrá que admitir lo que en verdad siempre…X3


End file.
